


My Little Flower (Angel Chronicles, #1)

by MiyukiMash16



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Protective John, Protective Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiMash16/pseuds/MiyukiMash16
Summary: Hannah Elizabeth Queen, a 19 year old girl who lost her family, was taking in by The Queens. Thought she was a normal girl, when one day she found herself conjuring a water element. How will she live her life? Will she be able to learn how to control it?





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow Fanfic
> 
> (might contain slight swearing)

_She was looking around for her parents and twin brother but couldn't find them. She tried to call out for them, but she was afraid the monster will hear her. After a few minutes, she could hear her mother begging._

_"Please, don't hurt my children. Please I'm begging— AHHH!!!” Hana just stood there, unable to move. Red lights could be seen coming from her parents' bedroom. She could see the dark figure, from her hiding spot, turned and left. As soon as the dark figure left, Hana rushed to her mother's side._

_"Mother, please wake up!" Tears running down her cheek. Her mother could barely open her eyes._

_"Hana, I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you and your brother."_

_"Shhh... It's okay mother. Everything's going to be okay."_

_"Remember who you are my sweet Flower....” she said, suddenly quiet._

_"Mother! Mother! Please open your eyes! MOTHER!"_

 

"Hana, Hana! Please wake up! Hana!" Hana woke up with tears in her eyes, seeing Thea on her right side and Oliver on her left, she suddenly lunged towards Thea, hugging and crying with her heart out.

"Shhh... It's okay. We're here for you" Oliver said while stroking her hair. After a few minutes, Hana calmed down and fell asleep on Thea's lap. Before exiting Hana's room, Oliver suggested that Thea should stay with Hana for the night. After giving a small nod to Oliver, Thea slowly shifted Hana onto her bed, and then lay down next to her. After whispering goodnight to Thea, Oliver went out from the room.

\---------------------------------  
Hana just sat quietly in her room, staring out from her window. She barely spoke to anyone that day. Both Oliver and Thea were getting worried. Oliver had asked Diggle to come over so that he could try to talk to Hana. Even when Diggle came over, Hana still showed no movement.

"What happened?" Diggle asked when all of them were in Hana's room. Oliver sighed, and pulled Diggle away from Hana.

"She's still having the nightmares. And last night she cried while calling her mother." Diggle could sense sadness in Oliver's tone.

"She still hasn't talked to both of you?" Oliver just shook his head at his question. Just then, Thea came from behind.

"It has been two weeks now since we took her in. All she ever does is sit there quietly. Losing your family will break you. But we are trying our hard because we both also lost our parents." Oliver put his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. Diggle just gave them a sad smile.

"Well, I'll try and go talk to her, see if she can try open up to me." As Oliver nodded his head, Diggle turned and walked toward Hana.

He sat opposite to her; she looked at him and then continued looking out the window.

"I once knew a pair of siblings; they just lost their parents, just like you. Both of them were devastated. The older brother once hid in an underground bunker, but we managed to talk him through." Hearing this, Hana turned her head towards Diggle. "Just like what I'm doing with you. And Oliver and Thea, they are not going anywhere. They-- we, are here for you, we want to help you. But in order to do that, you have to help us by talking to us." A single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it, nodding towards Diggle.

"Very good." Diggle smiled and turned to Oliver and Thea giving a nod to them. Thea and Oliver pulled up a chair and sit beside them. As soon as they sat, Hana began her story.


	2. Happy Lives

"My father was a Japanese business who came to London 19 years ago to start his own business." Hana began, her British accent came out, and the trio was shocked as they just heard her talking for the first time.

"He met my mother and they both fell in love instantly. Soon after that, they got married and 9 months later came my twin brother and I. We lived in London until we were three, and then my father decided to move our little family to America. We were living a happy life, until three weeks ago when someone broke into our house and murdered my parents. I didn't know what happened to my brother but they said they never found his body." Hana paused, wiping her tears.

"I remember running frantically looking for him everywhere before I— before I started to cry, screaming his name, and eventually passed out. The next time I woke up, I was in a hospital. Kicking, screaming for my brother, the nurses had a hard time calming me down. They had to keep me sedated as they feared for my well-being as well as themselves and others. It kept going on for a week, until Thea and Oliver showed up."

As soon as she finished, Thea ran to her, hugging her as Hana cried. While Diggle wiped his tears silently, Oliver was in his chair, clenching his fists. They were quiet for a while. It was Diggle who broke the silent.

"Don't you have any other relatives? What about your grandparents?” Hana shook her head to both of his questions.

"We never met my grandparents on either side. I never know about my parents' background. But I did ask my father about it once; he just shrugged it off by saying that both my parents were disowned for breaking the family tradition by marrying someone else. And I never bothered to ask him again." Diggle felt sadness washed over him. 

'How could someone just abandon a family member? Someone who is just barely getting to know this harsh world.' thought Diggle.

Oliver got up and walked towards Hana, and crouched down beside her.

"I promise you that we are going to look for your brother. I have a friend who can track him down. If anyone can, it's Felicity Smoak." Thea squeezed Hana's hand while Oliver and Diggle gave her reassuring smiles. Wiping her tears, Hana gave a small nod.


	3. Meeting With Felicity Smoak

The next morning, Hana was taken to a deserted club, called " _The Verdant_ ". They went to the back, and went straight to a door, which Hana assumed was storage. But as soon as the door was opened, she was in shocked. Imagine her surprise when she stumbled upon a room that was equipped with high tech gadgets and not to mention a super computer. Hana was always interested in computers and such, she once successfully hacking the school network when she was 8. Next to the computers, Hana could see a young blonde woman, smiling to her.

"Hi, I'm Felicity. I am the super genius hacker, who Oliver can't live without. I mean, not that we're living together, I mean—" Just then Oliver cleared his throat. "I probably be stop talking now." Hana giggled at her, she like this Felicity.

'She's seems nice.' Hana thought to herself. "Hi, I'm Hana." Stretching her hand toward Felicity. Felicity gladly accepted it.

"So Felicity, we need your help finding—" Oliver began.

"Finding Hana's twin brother, already on it!" Felicity cut him off. Oliver and Diggle gave her a confused look, while Hana raised her eyebrows. "Well, your sister texted me earlier saying that you need to find Hana's brother. At least she gives me a heads up because, finding someone who may or may not be alive is not that easy. Oh my god! That sounds very wrong, I'm sorry Hana, didn't mean to say that. It's sound so much better in my head."

"That's alright though." She replied. Oliver shot a glare at Felicity before he spoke.

"How long will it take?"

"Not that long, I hope. But I need a picture of you, Hana, at least it helps me narrow it down by searching someone identical to you." After Felicity got her picture, she started doing her magic. Hana was just wandering around the room, admiring the stuff that she encountered.

She suddenly stopped at a glass encase with a green hood. She was trying to remember why the hood seems familiar, but couldn't make it out. Then, it hit her.

"So now you know our secrets?" a voice broke her thought, and she turned around to see Felicity, Diggle and Oliver were staring at her.

"Wow, I never thought that I could meet the man behind the hood. I feel honored." Hana said with a smile.

"You mean, you don't hate us."

"No, I don't. Because you guys were taking out bad guys that the police can't touch. The police had to follow certain rules and regulation, therefore there are some bad guys are untouchable by law. And besides, you didn't kill anymore right?" Hana said with a smile.

"No we don't, we mostly knock them, and place them at the precinct with some hard evidence." replied Diggle with a proud face, then turned sad, "I just wish we were there when you and your family were attacked." Hana just give him a sad smile.

"Don't you worry, Felicity will find your brother, and me and Diggle are going to find who did this to you." Oliver chimed.

"You mean _'Diggle and I'_ ", Hana smirked, while Diggle and Felicity gave a small laugh. Oliver just rolled his eyes at her.

For the first time in three weeks, Hana felt happy. Not just that, she felt warm when she was with them. She was grateful that it was Thea and Oliver that came and saved her from the hospital. She was glad she could meet both Diggle and Felicity. After a while, the three left Felicity so that she can worked peacefully. Diggle said that Felicity sometimes turned into ' _mindless zombie'_ when she's too engrossed. As soon as they reached outside, Thea was waiting for them as they promised to eat at Big Belly Burger. Hana came to like to eat at that place, because she always goes there to eat with her family on weekends. It was the only place that she could be with her parents, she wished to cherish the memories they had had. After finding a place to sit, they begin ordering and soon starting to eat their lunches.

Meanwhile, back at the arrow-cave, as Felicity likes to call it, Felicity was getting frustrated because she still couldn't get a good result. She have been using different algorithms but still no result. Finally she gave up.

"How am I going to tell Hana that I've failed? Way to go Smoak, you just gave a girl hope, and now you're going to crush it." She let out a loud sigh.


	4. Delivering the News

Felicity was still on the computer when Hana arrived the next day. As soon as she saw Hana, Felicity got up and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Hana; it seems that I couldn't find your brother anywhere. Whoever took him knows how to avoid being detected. I don't even know if he's still alive." Hana was almost at the verge of tears when Diggle said.

"But they still haven't found the body yet, right? It could be mean that he is still alive. Just hang onto that, but also be ready for the worse. I mean, anything could happen." When Hana just stay silent, Felicity got up from the chair to give Hana a hug. Hana give out a small sob while Thea came and put her hand behind Hana's back, calming her down.

After a while, Oliver and Thea decided to pull Hana aside as they were eager to tell her something good, hoping that she would like it.

"Hmm... So Hana, we would like to talk to you something very import—" Oliver cleared his throat. Hana gave a confused look.

"Ollie, just spit it out, you're killing her with all the suspense." Thea rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I was just getting to that, thank you Thea, for your _patience_. Now, Hana, as I was saying, before I was interrupted, Thea and I have been done a lot of talking last night. We were discussing about you." Oliver gave a long pause, thinking hard.

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is that you and Thea have been discussing?" Hana's getting a little impatient.

"Oh my god Ollie, you really need to work on your communication skills. Keep that up you won't be getting any woman to look at you. Well you see Hana, we would like to take you in, as in adopt you into our family. How would you like that?" Hana just stared blankly at Thea's face, and then move slowly to Oliver's. She is still processing the words that came out from Thea.

"Hana? Are you okay? You don't like it? We were sorry we didn't discuss it with you—"

"No, no. It's not that I don't like it, it's just— still processing it. I thought that I was left alone and...“ She pursed her lips together, trying to hold back her tears.

"No no, you are not alone, you've got me, Thea, Digg and Felicity. We would never abandon you. Okay." Oliver pulled her into a hug. Hana sobbed in his embrace. Felicity and Diggle stopped at what they're doing when they heard the sobbing.

"So, about that offer..." Hana detached herself from Oliver, "I would gladly accept it." Smiles were plastered on their faces.

"Good, tomorrow we will meet with our family's attorney to sign some papers." All three of them hugged. Hana turned her head to where Digg and Felicity were, and they give her smiles. Hana returned them with the biggest smile on her face. She ran towards Felicity, who were waiting for her with open arms, ready to give her a hug. As they broke off the hug, Felicity turned to Hana.

"I'm going to ask help from my friend in Central City. He's a forensic scientist actually, but he got friends which happened to have a large lab, with much more advance tech." She sighed. Hana chuckled.

"Don't worry Felicity, I'm sure we can get for you some more tech savvy gadgets for you. Thank you Felicity." As the three girls were talking, Digg pulled Oliver aside.

"You know, you are doing something good. You gave someone, who just lost a family, another family and a home, and makes her happy. I'm proud of you Oliver."

"Thanks man, it means a lot to me coming from you." Diggle patted his back, and moving towards the girls, congratulating Hana. Oliver soon joined the crowds, wrapping his arms around his sisters' shoulders. Hana was smiling from ear to ear. She was happy surrounded by her new family. Soon the party broke up. Digg and Felicity went on their separate ways. Hana, Thea and Oliver went home to the Queens' manor. That night, Hana was on her bed, tossing and turning. She was happy and nervous at the same time. She never thought that she could become a member of a family ever again after losing hers. She missed her parents so much.

"Don't worry mother, father. I have someone who are willingly take me into their family, so I won't be wandering around aimlessly. They will take good care of me, when you were gone. But they won't be replacing any of you, because you were my parents. And not a day goes by that I will always missing and remembering you both. Love you both." With that, Hana fell asleep, with tears in her eyes.


	5. Visiting the Lawyers

Hana was fiddling with the tip of her hair as they were sitting on the dining table, having breakfast. She was very nervous; she could hardly focus on her breakfast.

"Hana, you should eat something. It's going to be a long day ahead of us today. Me and Digg—"

" _Diggle and l_ " Hana corrected. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Digg and l, are going to investigate the war between the two drug lords after our meetings with the lawyer. So, you are going to have to stay at ' _The Verdant_ ' with Felicity." Before Hana could protest, Thea chimed in.

"Yeah, and I will be having a meeting with Camren Industries afterward. We certainly don't want you to be alone in this house." Hana let out a small sigh.

"Fine." She gulped down her orange juice, before heading out following the two Queens.

The journey to the firm was quite far for Hana. She couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat.

"Stop worrying, everything's going to be fine. We will be just signing the papers and we will be done." Thea tried to calm her down.

"I know, but I can't help it. I know we'll be just signing the papers, but— I don't know." Just then, the car stopped in front of a tall building.

"We're here." Oliver said short. Hana take a deep breath before exiting the car, following the steps of the two before her. The firm was standing tall before her. She has to crank up her neck just to see the top of the building. ' _Roman & Rowan Associates_', reading the name in her head.

"Come on now, Mr. Roman hates it if you're late to his meetings." Hana waste no time, jogged behind Oliver and Thea. They entered the elevator and Oliver pressed the button which they need to go. After 10 seconds, they arrived at the destination. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, Hana could see a lot of the workers walking by, completely ignoring three other souls, just focusing on the tasks at hand. They were greeted by the receptionist, who later showed them to the meeting room. As they get nearer, Hana felt like a lump of cold rock in her throat, she tried to ignore it. The receptionist knocked on the door.

"Enter." Hana was about to faint as she heard the replied from inside.

"Now, miss—" Mr. Roman began, snapping Hana back to reality.

"Uh, Williams, my parents decided to use my mother last name instead." Mr. Roman nodded.

"Right Miss Williams, we just need to ask you a few questions and then you could sign the documents, is that alright?" Hana nodded.

"Right, first question, what was your father's family name?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't know that, you see, my father was outcast by his father, because he was marrying someone who was not his choice. Therefore, my father was stripped off from the family's registry. He never tells me about it, I never bother to ask since it was a painful topic for him."

"Okay. You were born in England, yes?"

"Yes, sir, that is correct, sir."

"Well, do you know anything about your mother's side?"

"A little, mother was having the same problem as father. She and her father didn't go along very well. But my Nana— I mean my grandmother did write to us once in a while. When I was small, my father decided to move here, to start a better life, he said."

"Did you try to reconnect with your grandmother?"

"Before the... incident, I did try to contact her. But it seems that they have move out after my grandfather passed away."

"How about uncles and aunts?"

"None that I've know of." Mr. Roman wrote this in his pad.

"Alright, that's it for now. I'm sure if I have more questions, I know where to find you." Mr. Roman clicked the intercom, "Doloris, can you please bring in the documents for Mr. Queen, thank you."

"Right away, sir." answered his assistant.

"Now, before you can sign, I would like for you to read over the documents first. Should there be anything to change, I would like to know before we close the deal." The door was opened, and Doloris entered, with the documents in her hand. As she handed to Mr. Roman, Hana could felt butterflies in her stomach. As the three read on, Hana noticed her new name.

"Hannah Elizabeth Queen, wow, such a pretty name." Thea gave a proud smile.

"Yes, I picked it out for you, do like it?" Hannah grinned to her new sister. After they've finished, they thanked Mr. Roman and walked out to the elevator. Just before they reached out the door, Mr. Roman called out.

"Miss Queen, it will be an estimably a week or so before your Identifications and certificates finished. When it does, I will ask my assistant to give you a call." Thanking him once again, the trio went outside. As the rode down, Hannah was relieved, she was smiling brightly. Thea gave her a side hug, which Hannah return. Oliver wraps his hand around his sisters, give them kisses on their temples. Once outside, Thea hailed a taxi, and headed straight to her meetings with Camren Industries. After watching her leave, Hannah and Oliver rode the car, going to their next destination, _'The Verdant_ '. During the ride, they had a small talk. Hannah kept expressing her thanks both to Oliver and Thea. Oliver just smiled and nodded at her.

"There she is, the new member of the Queens clan." Felicity rushed to give her a hug, follow by Diggle who gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful there Mr. Diggle, that is my sister that you kissed." Oliver joked.

"Don't worry Oliver, if she's your sister, means she's my sister, too. Won't let anything happened to her." Hannah smiled at this. All her life, she never had anyone telling something like that to her. Sure she had her twin brother, but being the first borne, she felt like it was her duty to look after him instead.

"Well don't forget about me. I'm the genius hacker, you know. Anyone messes with you; I'll just erase him from existence." Oliver and Digg gave Felicity a questioning look as she said that. "What? No, not like that. What I meant was, I erase any digital information on particular person, and make her, or him, a living ghost."

"Remind me to never piss you off." Diggle nodded, Hannah let out a laugh.

Oliver and Diggle were getting ready for their 'other job'. As soon as they slip into their suits, they make their way out, leaving the two girls behind. Hannah went over to the spot where they usually had their training sessions. Hannah was intrigued by a row of training equipment. She picked a staff up, trying it around. Felicity saw this, and she was amazes by Hannah's swift movements.

"Didn't know you could do that."

"Yes, I has always like to take lessons on martial arts. And my father always insists that we know how to defend ourselves."

"You should try it sometimes, sparring against Diggle or Oliver. Who knows, maybe you could try to defeat them." Hannah shrugged.

"Eh, may be. I never done with someone else before, might be interesting." Just then, Oliver was on the comm and Felicity had to go over to her station. Hannah just continue to swing the staff, doing some cool moves.

After done talking to Oliver, Felicity turned back to Hannah.

"Do you remember my friend in Central City?" Hannah thought for a while before answering.

"Is it the forensic scientist with friends that have a lab with all the cool tech and gadgets? Yeah what about ‘em." Hannah smiled. Felicity rolled her eyes before answering.

"He said he might have something regarding your brother. He ask us to come by soon."

"Really? When can we go there?" Hannah's eyes were lit.

"Hannah, I don't want you to get your hopes high. It might be something, could be nothing."

"I know." Hannah sighed. "I just want to find him, you know. Just want to know whether he's fine or not. Please Felicity. I won't let my hopes high. I promise. All I want was some closure, that's all." She begged.

"Alright, when the boys return later, we'll just try talk it out with them. I'm guessing they will allow it since Barry and Oliver are friends." Hannah hugged her.

"Thanks Felicity. You're the best!"

"Yes, I know that." They both laughed.


	6. A Trip to Central City

The train whistled, giving a signal that the train will be leaving soon. All five of them were standing on the platform. It will be just Hannah and Felicity that will be going to Central City.

"To bad I couldn't come. Today is the day that QC and Camren Industries sign a deal together. And since our 'dear chairman' is busy playing superhero, I have to step up." Oliver shot a look at Thea, but she ignored it. Hannah giving an apologetic look to Thea, and raised an eyebrow at Oliver. Just then, Diggle cleared his throat.

"Do you guys have everything you need? Did you bring enough for your trip? Did you remember to bring your sweater or your jacket with you? It's going to be cold out there starting from tonight." Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Relax John, they were just going to S.T.A.R. Labs. I'm sure Barry and the rest will take care of them. Besides, I already called Barry to give him a warning, I mean uh, a heads up. I'm sure it's going to be fine. He wouldn't dare to defy me." Oliver smiled. The rest just nodded, while Hannah gave a confused look.

The girls almost missed their train. They jumped onto the train and rushed to their seats. As soon as the train moves, drowsiness came over Hannah and soon drifted away while Felicity was babbling about how exciting she was to see everyone again. After five minutes of talking, Felicity just realized that she was talking to herself. She smiled down, looking at Hannah, sleeping peacefully. 'She looks so cute and peaceful while she sleeps. Don't worry little one, no one will ever going to hurt you as long as we're around. I promise you that.' With that, Felicity also fell into a deep sleep.

Felicity woke up to the sound of Hannah calling her name. Looking at her surrounding, she realized she was inside a train with Hannah, on their way to Central City. She smiled sheepishly to Hannah before stretched her body around.

"How long have been up?"

"Ermm, not that long ago. Just as I woke up, they made an announcement that we were almost there. I've decided to wake you up soon after that." Hannah replied as they gathered their things so that when the train stops, they could just walk out. As they stepped out of the train, a lot of people gathered around the platform. Hannah tugged Felicity's sleeves, fearing that she might lose her in this crowd. Sensing her fear, Felicity decided to grab on Hannah's wrist, dragging her along away from the crowd.

"Shouldn't there be someone fetching us, or are we going to just barge into S.T.A.R. Labs?" Hannah questioned.

"Oh we will just barge in. But before that, I'm going to need some caffeine. Getting low on sugar as well, come on." They hopped on a cab, Felicity told the cabbie to go to CC Jitters. As soon as they stepped in, the sweet aroma of freshly made coffee and pastries make Hannah realized that she's hungry. The only thing she had this morning was a glass of warm milk, and that was six hours ago. She decided on hot chocolate mint and a chocolate pecan pie, while Felicity got a double Mochacino latte with croissant. They ate their food silently, occasionally throwing in some small talk.

After they've finished, they walked outside. Felicity was hailing a cab, while Hannah was still finishing her chocolate mint. Finally, a cab stops in front of them. Felicity told the cabbie their destination, and soon drove off. During the journey, they just stay quiet as both of them stared out their windows. Felicity then realized that the cabbie had eyeing Hannah from the mirror. Hannah of course did not realize this as she was busy admiring the view. Felicity gave the cabbie a death glare, and he suddenly realized that he have been watched, decided to shift his focus on the road. Not long after they have reached the lab. Hannah got out first, looking at the lab with excited eyes. Felicity, on the other hand, was paying the cabbie. Not forgetting her _'you-look-at-her-funnily-I-would-jab-your-eyes-out_ ' stares. Felicity quickly pulled Hannah inside, into the safety zone. Hannah, who is still looking like a kid in candy store, just walked behind Felicity without knowing what happen.

Inside, Hannah could see a few people standing, waiting for them. A long-haired guy stepped up, introducing themselves.

"Hello, my name is Cisco RRRamon.” He said, emphasizing the sound of the letter “R” of his name. “I mostly do the inventing around here." Pointing to a young Caucasian woman standing next to him, "This is Doctor Caitlin Snow, she is our doctor, the best. She could heal anything." The girl next to him, punched him playfully.

"Quite saying those stuff to her. You're going to confuse her. Sorry, just ignore him. Sometimes, when he don't go out much, he tend to babble." Reaching her hand towards Hannah. Hannah giggled, receiving the hand that was given.

"Hi, I'm Hannah." Another woman approached them, extended her hand to Hannah.

"Hi, my name's Iris West, and this is my dad, Detective Joe West." Hannah shook her hand with both of them.

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Sir? Wow, it's true that Brits are so polite. You can just call me Joe. Calling me 'sir' makes me feel old, and I'm not that old you know."

"Right forgive me, very well si-- I mean Joe." Hannah was looking at the man staying behind, with his mouth wide open. She smiled at him.

"Barr, what are you doing? It's very impolite to stare at people you know." Barry was still standing, not indicating that he's going to move anytime soon. "Barr! Barr! BARRY!" Joe shouted.

"Huh, what, what did you say, Joe?" Barry woke up from his trance.

"I said, aren't you going to introduce yourself to our guest?" Joe raised his eyebrows. While the other four people were giving out a muffled laughs at the back, Barry stepped out towards Hannah, who was giving out a sweet smile to him. Barry was melting inside when he saw that smile. He reached out his hand towards Hannah.

"Hi, I'm Forensic Scientist, a Barry Allen." The four people now could not contain their laughter anymore. They burst out a massive laughter. Cisco was lying on the floor holding on to his stomach. Felicity, Iris and Caitlin were trying to hold onto each other. Hannah also gave out a hearty laugh. Joe was panicked.

"Are you okay, son?" Barry was just standing there with a silly grin plastered on his face, before he could reply.

"Yes, I'm fine Joe. I'm sorry that turned out wrongly. Hi, I'm Barry Allen, Forensic Scientist." extending out his hand once again. This time he managed to hold his composure. Hannah gladly received it.

"Hello Barry Allen, it's my pleasure to meet you." Barry was smiling for ear to ear.

That night, as Barry was lying on his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he just met. She has a long, silky-like, jet black hair and a pair of midnight black eyes against a pale white skin. He never meet someone who is so beautiful, only can be compared to an angel. He soon drifted to sleep while still has his mind on the girl called Hannah.


	7. Day One in S.T.A.R. Lab: Facing the Monster

The next day, Hannah spent most of her day in S.T.A.R. Lab. Caitlin and Cisco were eager to show Hannah around as he was trying his hard to impress Hannah by showing all the things that he have invented so far. Hannah, on the other hand a fellow geek, was looking very excitedly at everything. Particularly, a gauntlet-like thingy.

"What does this do? Will it shot out laser or lightning bolt or something?" Cisco quickly grabbed the gauntlet from her hands.

"Be careful my dear. This is still in progress. I haven't really know how it works. Still working on a few kinks."

"Are you making it for someone particular, or was it just for fun?" Cisco pause for a while, and then said.

"Well, if you must know. Do you know about the meta-humans?" Hannah nodded. "Well. I'm one of them. The night the accelerator exploded, I was one of the infected. My Meta power is that I can vibe someone or something. Meaning I can sort of locate certain people or things." Hannah eyes widen with excitement.

"That was awesome! Can't believe I've met a meta-human!" Cisco gave her a smile.

"You really are cute, did you know that." Hannah blushed at his statement.

"Be careful Cisco, IF Oliver and Digg hear that, they might bury you six feet under. You know how overprotective of them toward her." Felicity and Caitlin appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm. Just giving my complement to our lady here." Felicity and Caitlin just rolled their eyes. Hannah noticed that only four of them at the lab.

"So where are Miss West and Detective West? And also Mr. Allen?"

"Hannah, you don't need to be so formal. You can just call them by their names you know."

"Forgive me, l still have not familiar myself with them, it might be awkward calling by their first name. I might be able call Miss We— I mean Iris and Barry, but not Detective West. He is as the same age of my father, might be a bit older. I could not help calling him with more formal name." Hannah said with a shrug. The trio stared at her.

"Well, at least you don't call him 'sir', that should be okay, I guess." The four of them moved towards the heart of the lab, the computer lab. Hannah scanned around looking at the room.

"Might I remind you two that Hannah is a bit like ourselves? _She is also a geek._ " Hannah gave a small laugh when Felicity said that.

"Wow, I'm honored to meet a fellow geek mate. So tell me, have you done any hacking?" Cisco asked. Hannah grinned before she answered.

"Eh, I did once when I was 8. I hacked into the school system so that I can change the exams' question papers into much harder questions. The school did not notice this, until the day of the exams. My parents were furious, the school almost kick me out. I was grounded for a month and all my gadgets were taken away from me." Hannah smiled remembering her past.

"Wow, beauty **AND** brains. Such as bad-ass. Not many of the qualities you can find in a woman these days." Just then a voice can be heard.

"What are you guys talking about?" Joe asked as he and Barry entered.

"Get this, our fair lady here is, not only she's a beauty, but she has brains as well. I say, that is a limited edition."

"What, you think Hannah here a thing, _Cisco_." Caitlin punched his arm. Cisco let a small cry. Joe ignored the two and turned his attention to Hannah.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, it is Detective." Hannah replied shyly.

"Hannah, please just call me Joe. You don't have to be so formal around me." Hannah nodded. Joe now turned his head to Barry, who seems in trance again while staring at Hannah. "You know, you're going to burn a hole through her if you keep on staring like that." Everybody turned their head towards Barry, who suddenly realized what his doing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Forgive me, Hannah." Hannah giving her a nodding smiles. Barry felt his cheeks blushed. "I'm... I have to… I'm going to— Excuse me." Barry left in a hurry. The rest just shook their heads, Hannah was confused.

"Is he alright, did he have a cold or something?"

"Don't worry, he's fine. I'll go talk to him." Joe sighed and left.

Joe managed to catch up with Barry before he could reach the elevator.

"Barry, what is wrong with you? Hannah thought that you dislike her." Barry shook his head.  
"No Joe. It's actually quite the opposite. I think... I think I like her." Joe's eyes were widen with shock.

"But I thought you like Iris!" Barry was squirming in front of Joe. He was afraid that Joe might hit him or something.

"I don't know. I mean I do like Iris, but meeting Hannah the first time yesterday was, was something. Like she was like an angel or something. Every time I look at her, I sort of feel this calming aura from her, sort of radiant and soft light. I might be sound crazy, but that is what I feel." Joe stared him for a while. He nodded.

"Well, you are not the only one who felt that. But I also felt that, and I have the urge to protect her, like she's my daughter, even though just met her yesterday. Maybe that was my 'fatherly instinct' saying, but I never felt like that to someone who I just met less than 24 hour. Come on, we should get back. You can't keep running away from her, you know. Even if you're the Flash."

Barry gave a small sigh. As they reached toward the others, Barry could see that Hannah was laughing with the others. He can't stop smiling, 'Damn, her laugh is so addicting.' Barry thought to himself. When the duo entered the room, all three heads were turning to them. Barry was heading to Hannah's direction.

"I'm sorry for running out like that. I don't know what came over me. But I'm okay now."

"That's alright. But, are you sure you're feeling alright. We can ask Caitlin to perform a check up on you." Hannah eyeing him cautiously.

"Nah, I'm good. Don't worry, Caitlin will know if I'm down with something. She is, as the matter of fact, the best doctor you could find." Giving her a reassurance smile. She smile back to him. Just then Cisco's voice broke the sweet moment.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but I believe we have a serious matter in our hands." Everyone went silent for a while. Cisco continued, "I believe we need to find the where-a-bout of Hannah's brother, who has been missing for almost a month now." Cisco then turned to Hannah, "Do you have something of his that I can you to vibe him?" Hannah gave a thought.

"Not really, our house were burnt down to the crisps, the police said that there were not much of they can salvage from the piles." Cisco tapped his finger under his chin, thinking.

"It is going to be difficult for me to vibe him." After a short while, Joe spoke up.

"Maybe you could use Hannah. They were twins, maybe they have a connection or something." Cisco clapped his hand together, loudly, giving Hannah a jump.

"That might work. Although I never try it before, it should be interesting. Alright Hannah, just hold my hands. Don't worry, it is safe, I think." Hannah was reluctant at first. Barry nudged her.

"It's going to be okay. Everybody's here, should something happen." Hannah took a step forward, grabbing Cisco's hand.

"Just close your eyes, and I’ll do the magic, okay." Hannah nodded. As soon as both closed their eyes, they were in some kind of place. Hannah peeked. But she couldn't see anything.

"Where are we, Cisco?" Cisco looked around.

"I'm not sure, usually it was not this pitch black." Then in a corner of his eyes, he could see some dark figure. "I can see something there, but I'm not sure what it is." Cisco pointed out. Hannah turned around to see where Cisco had pointed. Just then, Hannah's face was dropped. She remembered it was the monster that had attacked her family that night.

"Cisco, get us out of here. Now! HURRY! "Before Cisco even managed to get them out, the dark shadow, now already a few meters away from them, lunged forward, ready to attack. The dark shadow ran past through them, causing them to scream in pain. By the time they've returned back to the labs, both Hannah and Cisco were on the floor, screaming in pain. The others were rushed to their sides. Barry and Joe were holding on to Cisco, while Felicity and Caitlin got to Hannah.

"Hannah, Cisco! Wake up. Please, wake up!" Panting, both opening their eyes slowly. Hannah could feel her head was throbbing.

"What happen? What did you guys see?" Cisco was just panting, while Hannah suddenly burst into tears. Caitlin put her arms around Hannah, comforting her. Felicity put her hand on her back, doing the same thing. After she had calm down, she finally managed to say something.

"We didn't see my brother, but we saw the... monster that killed my parents." Everyone gasped as Hannah sniffled. Caitlin decided to take both Hannah and Cisco to the MedBay. Joe helped by carrying Cisco. Once they were gone, Felicity finally said.

"Can't believe that had happened. I got to call Oliver and tell him what happened." She left the room, leaving Barry alone with his thoughts. He still remembered the way Hannah trembled when she was telling her experience. He couldn't help feeling so hopeless. He promised to himself that he's trying his best to help Hannah. He doesn’t like seeing Hannah sad.

Felicity returned after finishing her call with Oliver. "All I can say is Oliver and John were upset. If the thing is in front of them, no doubt they will tear it from limb to limb." Barry gave her a look.

"Do you think we could help her?" Felicity could sense some concern in his voice.

"I don't know. But right now, she's going to need some emotional supports. She could need someone to talk to." Barry nodded.

"I'm going to take her out tomorrow, breathing Central City's fresh air. Might help her taking her mind off of what just happened."

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea. But you might want to pay close attention to her." Felicity shuddered thinking of yesterday's event where she caught the pervert cabbie eyeing Hannah like a hunter hunting its prey. Barry gave her a raise eyebrow. "Yesterday, when we were on our way to here, I caught a pervert cabbie eyeing her, and not in a good way. I felt like I want to stab his eyes with something sharp and take it out and feed it to some three headed beast." Barry felt a little intimated with Felicity right now. Never have Barry seen this side of Felicity before. But he could guess it was because of Hannah.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to her. Besides, the Flash will be there to protect her." Barry wriggled his eyebrows. "Hey Felicity, I've been meaning to ask, how do you feel when you first meet Hannah? Did you have this sort of warm, calm feeling like you were meeting some kind of an angel? Did you have the urge to protect her?" Felicity gave a thought for a while.

"Yeah, I got those warm feelings you mentioned when Oliver first brought her to ' _The Verdant_ '. And I suddenly has this feeling of being the overprotective sister yesterday with the perverted cabbie."

"Joe said the same thing before, but he insist on his fatherly instinct. Wonder why that is?" Felicity shrugged.

"Maybe it was because of Hannah, who has the tendency to bring out that feelings from others." He nodded.


	8. Day two in S.T.A.R. Lab: Meeting with the Flash

Hannah was still shock from yesterday event, but at the same time she was excited that she got to see the city. She never get the chance to visit Central City, although it was close to Star City. She got up early, got into her best dress. She later went, along with Felicity, to the Hotel's restaurant to have their breakfast.

"So, how are you today, still thinking about yesterday?" Felicity began.

"Yes, I'm still a bit shaken up, but doing fine now, thank you for asking." giving her warm smile to Felicity.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing fine. I called Oliver and told him about it. Obviously, he was upset. If that... thing was in front of them, they probably punch his gut inside out." Hannah let out a small laugh.

Felicity managed to hail a cab. Felicity gave the direction to the driver, while staring the cabbie cautiously. This caught Hannah's attention.

"Fel, are you okay?"

"I'm okay— wait, what did you just call me?" Hannah blushed, suddenly realizing her mistake.

"I uh, I called you, 'Fel', forgive me." Hannah turned her head.

"No no no, it's not that I don't like it, it just caught me by surprise. I like it, I think it's nice."

"Thanks." Hannah flashed another smile. Before they knew, they already reached S.T.A.R. Labs. Once they got out of the cab, Caitlin was already outside, waiting for them.

"Morning girls. How are you Hannah?"

"Morning Cait. I'm feeling a bit better now, thank you."

"Glad to hear it. Now come on, let's get inside, it's getting chilly now." The trio walked into the building. Inside, Hannah can see the whole gang already arrived. Including a guy Hannah haven't met. Before she could speak, Iris suddenly rushed to her, giving a hug.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, are you okay now?" She kind of getting tired of the question now, had been asked three times in a row now.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." After they broke the hug, the guy from earlier approached her.

"We haven't met, I'm Harry Wells." They shook hands.

"Hannah Queen."

"Queen? I thought there's only one sister?" Harry asked.

"Long story short, due to some... incident, Hannah was adopted by the Queens, they've signed the papers a week ago."

"Is that so? Well, congratulation."

"Thank you, sir." Harry coughed at her statement.

"Hannah, relax. Stop being so formal."

"Forgive me, couldn't help it. Forgive me, Harry." Harry cleared his throat awkwardly.

"It's fine." He muttered. Just then, Barry appeared from behind.

"Are you ready?" He asked, she nodded.

"Wait, where are you going?" Iris asked, her face dropped slightly.

"Oh, I'm taking Hannah out, sight-seeing. Who knows when she'll be able to come visit Central City again?" Barry replied, while holding out Hannah's coat so she can wear them, not really paying attention to Iris.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Barry, you ought to bring her back in one piece, you hear me. Hannah, I'll wait for you here until you got back, okay?"

"Alright Fel. See you all later." The two walked out the room.

"Did she just— call you 'Fel'?" Caitlin was surprised.

"Yes she did. How adorable can she be?" While the rest were busy talking, Joe whispered to his daughter.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" She gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You can't lie to me, I'm a detective you know." Iris faked a laugh.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine."

Meanwhile, near the elevator. Barry couldn't stop staring at her, grinning from ear to ear. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? It's the dress isn't it? Should have not wear it. Ugh, should just go with my jeans."

"No, it is perfect. You look very beautiful, that's all." Hannah blushed.

"Thank you." Just then the elevator door was open, the two stepped in.

"So, where you taking me?" He smirked.

"First of all, I'm going to bring you to the Jitters. I know you've been there with Felicity, but it is the best hang out place here in the city." They entered a cab, and went straight to the Jitters. Barry remembered of Felicity's warning, and he glanced at the cabbie. Luckily, they got a friendly cabbie. He chatted with them, non-stop, until they reached the Jitters. Hannah got out first, while Barry paid the cabbie.

"Your girlfriend is very pretty." The cabbie stated.

"Oh, she's just a friend. Thank you." Barry could feel his heart fluttered when the cabbie said the word 'girlfriend'. How he wish it was true. Upon entering the Jitters, the sweet aroma once again caught Hannah's nose. "Do you have something in mind, something particular you want?" After giving it a thought, finally she said, 'Surprise me.' with a smile. 'Damn, there it is again, that smile' Barry thought. After placing their orders, Barry found a sitting overlook the window, the two sat down, enjoying their meals, having a small talk in between.

Meanwhile back at the lab.

"So, what was her story?" Harry began. Everybody turned solemn before Felicity spoke up.

"Her parents were murdered right in front of her, and her twin brother was missing for a month now. I've been searching for him, I've been hacking into NASA, FBI or any Government facilities I can think of, but nothing turns up. Which is why we ended up here, at S.T.A.R. Labs, hoping it could help us shading some lights on the matter." Harry flashed a sad expression. He felt sorry towards the girl, losing both of her parents at such a young age.

"Well, how's that coming along? Did you guys find anything useful?" Felicity shook her head.

"I tried to vibe her yesterday, but instead of finding her brother, we found ourselves in the presence of the thing that killed her parents. She was in a lot of pain afterward, I felt sorry for her." Harry looked at Cisco while he explaining of yesterday mishap, wondering why sort of incidents happen to such a nice little lady.

\------------------------------------------  
"So, Hannah, do you enjoy reading a book or you like movies better?"

"I'm a bit of both actually. But I prefer reading the book first, before watching it. Do you believe that I've reread _'Harry Potter'_ five times now, all seven books?"

"Seriously? Wow. Even I'm not that obsess." Hannah blushed. "Who's your favorite?"

"If I have to choose, for both the book and movie, probably _Hermione_. Without her, _Harry_ and _Ron_ won't survive that long." They laughed. "As for the movie alone, hmm, maybe the young _Malfoy_. He is a git when he's younger, but as he grew older, I can't help feeling sorry for him. Not to mention the actor playing him was good looking." She smiled sheepishly. Barry felt a tiny lump of jealousy when she said it, but quickly shove it off. "How about you, do you like any movies or book?" Barry immediately responded.

"Yes, I do love _'The Lord of the Rings'_ ," grinning like a small boy.

"Wow, never would have guess dear Mr. Allen here is a _'Ringer'._ " Barry gave a confused look. "That is what fans of ' _The Lord of the Rings'_ called themselves."

"I guess I am. What about you?"

" _HP_ fans are called _'Potterhead'_ , and yes I am one, and I am also a _'Ringer'_." Barry smiled at her.

"Never would cross my mind that you are a bookworm."

"In reading, I could find peace and tranquility. That's how I usually escape from my day-to-day stress." Both went silent afterward.

"Come on, I'm going to show you my favorite place after this." Barry hastily dragged Hannah out of the coffee shop. It was almost dusk, therefore it's hard to hail a cab. Once they got into the cab, both went silent, Barry was busy planning in his head. He was going to tell her his secret identity.

After a while, Hannah seemed to lost interest with the view from her window.

"How much longer are we going to be?" She rubbed her eye, letting out a small yawn.

'Even that small gesture is cute. Man, what is wrong with me. Keep it together Barry!' He cleared his throat before answering.

"It won't be long now. Just going to pass this small hill and— we’re here! Come now." After paying the cabbie, Barry was excitedly dragging Hannah, running toward a small hill, passing a few huts, before reaching a huge tree, overlooking the city. Hannah, who was about to all asleep, suddenly opened her eyes widely. She was amazed by the breathtaking view. "We wait for a few minutes until night time comes. The view is much more beautiful." Hannah nodded.

Soon after, the first star started to appear on the skyline. Followed by the city lights that start to pour out. Hannah was happy, no she was elated. For first time, after her parent’s incident, she was able to smile again. Thanks to Oliver and Thea that came to her aid she was able to meet the others. She smiled to herself. On the other hand, Barry was nervous. Nervous of how she will react when she finds out. She knew the identity of the Green Arrow and accepted it with an open arm, but Barry can't help feeling a bit nervous.

"Err, Hannah, I've got something to tell you." Barry starts to fiddle with his thumbs. Hannah laughed at his gesture.

"Go on, tell me. I'm not going to bite." Clearing his throat once again, he began.

"I'm sure by now you know about the meta-human, and Cisco is one. Well, uh... I'm also one." Barry couldn't sit still.

"Okay, so what was you Meta power?"

"Iamtheflash." He sighed.

"Sorry what? Did you say you're the Flash? The FLASH! The fastest man alive!" Hannah couldn't help but showing her geek side. Seeing this, Barry let out a relieved sigh.

"Well do you know any other Flash?" Hannah grinned, thinking how silly her question was just now.

"Ummm no. Not that I know of. But how can I be sure that you are not pulling my leg?" With that Barry lifted her up.

"You might want to hold on tightly." Barry smiled.

"What do you— OH, good Lord!" Barry ran as fast as he could, while holding on carefully onto Hannah so that she don't fall. The next thing she knew, they were back at S.T.A.R. Labs. As soon as she was set down, Hannah ran to a near bushes, emptying her stomach. 'There goes my food' Hannah thought as she cleaned herself with a wet tissue.

"Sorry, shouldn't have done that right after we just ate."

"It's okay. It's not every day I got to experience being the fastest man alive." He tugged her hand, leading her inside the lab. The duo reached to where everyone else, still holding on to each other’s hand. The rest were shock, Iris was upset.

"Uh, Barry, did you tell her—"

"That I was the Flash, yeah, surprisingly she's okay, and she geek out there for a second." Barry cut off before Cisco could finish, not wanting Hannah to know his feelings towards her. Hannah punched him playfully.

"I beg your pardon, I do not "geek out", and Hannah pointed out, doing the air quotation with her hands. They laughed, Iris relaxed herself a bit. She got to admit, she's a bit tad of jealousy seeing them had gotten so close in just a couple of days.

"How was it?"

"Well, it was, how should I put it, went better than I expected. Although I should not have done that right after our dinner."

"Dinner? You guys were on a date?!?"

"What no, Cisco, we had out early dinner at the Jitters."

"Wow, you're so _romantic._ How is eating at the Jitters could considered as dinner." Caitlin said sarcastically. Barry just gave her a small glare. Hannah let out a small laugh.

"That's alright Cait, I should say I rather quite enjoyed it."

"Hannah, you're too nice. You should say how you really feel."

"But it's the true, I do enjoy it." Caitlin rolled her eyes, mumbling 'whatever' slowly that only Caitlin could hear.

"Ok~ay, I think we should head back to the hotel now, it's getting pretty late. Come on now." After hugging and saying their goodbyes, Hannah and Felicity rushed out to try to catch a cab before it's too late.

While inside the cab, Hannah turn her head to Felicity, she has some questions about the man she just met today, Mr. Wells.

"Fel?"

"Hmmm."

"That gentleman, Mr. Wells, what is he? Something tells me that he wasn't from around here." They both exited the cab, entered the hotel lobby, waiting for the elevator door to open.

"You are correct." Felicity began as they stepped into the elevator. Luckily it is just the two of them inside. "Harry is from another... earth. One that is much like ours and yet so different. Their technology is much more advanced than our earth." Hannah could feel her head’s going to explode with all this information. First she found out that both Cisco and Barry are meta-humans, not to mention that Barry was the Flash, then there's the incident where Cisco accidentally vibed him and her, not to where her brother was, or is, but to where the monster, that had killed her parents, was. Now, Felicity was telling her that there could be more than one earth. She couldn’t take it anymore, she let a sigh. Felicity saw this; she put her arm around Hannah, trying to comfort her.

"Are you meaning to tell me that there are others me? My _doppelgänger_?" Felicity nodded. "Wonder how my _doppelgänger's_ life could be? Do you think my— our parents still alive?" Hannah could not hide the sadness in her eyes any longer, tears poured out unwillingly.

"Maybe, I don't know. Come here. I know you missed them, but don't forget that you are not alone. You have us, we will never, NEVER, abandon you. You understand that." Hannah sobbed silently in Felicity's arm. "Get some sleep, we will be going to the lab early morning, before returning to Star city." They both went to sleep soon after.


	9. The Welcoming Party

Before they go to the train station, both Felicity and Hannah decided to drop by the lab, saying goodbyes and all. The first person to greet them, to Hannah surprise, was Harry.

"I will do anything in my power to help Cisco in searching for your brother." Harry gave her a hug.

"Thanks Mr. W— I mean Harry. It means a lot to me." Harry nodded and leaved. Hannah then turned her attention to Cisco and Caitlin. The trio were hugging, words like 'I'm going to miss you' and 'thank you' can be heard amongst them. Hannah then shifted towards Iris and Joe. Iris was doing the same as Cisco and Caitlin did before. As it is Joe's turn, he couldn't help feeling so sad, as if he was sending her daughter away. He pulled Hannah into a hug.

"Please don't be a stranger. Call me if you need anything, or you need someone to shoot or arrest." He chuckled, and Hannah laughed.

"Thank you Joe, I appreciate it." Hannah then turned to the last person in the room. Barry. He's sad, Hannah could see it in his eyes.

"Barry, thank you for yesterday. It really lifted up my spirits up." Hearing this, Barry's eyes lit.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help." He’s smiling brightly. Iris noticed this and she was jealous. Barry never smiled that bright when he was with her.

"Oh, before I forget, you are all invited to a party this weekend. We are going to celebrate Hannah's welcoming." Felicity said, unknowingly breaking Iris’s thought.

"We are? How come I don't know that?" Hannah questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Did I not mention to you that? Must have slip my mind." Hannah rolled her eyes. Felicity mouthed the word 'sorry'. Before they leave, Hannah turned one more time to her new friends, giving her final respects to them.

"Dr. Snow. Mr. Ramon. Mr. Wells. Ms. West. Detective West. Mr. Allen." Giving each of them a slight bow. "I bid you all farewell for now. Until next time." The two then make their way to the train station.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh wow, that was the best sleep I've ever had." Felicity stretched her body just as they stepped out of the train.

"Wow, lucky you." Hannah replied sarcastically. Felicity just gave her a face. Not long after that Hannah could see three figures standing not far from where they are. Diggle was the first to hug Hannah, holding her against his broad chest.

"Digg, are you trying to murder me with your hug." Hannah muffled from his chest. Diggle let a laugh.

"Sorry, just missed you."

"Missed you too big guy." He then turned to hug Felicity, and Hannah turned to hug Thea before turn to hug Oliver. Oliver hold her tightly, giving her soothing kiss on her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes I am. Barry was able to cheer me up yesterday by showing me around the city." Hannah beamed.

"Did he now? Well, I'm going to express my thanks to him later." His expression was blank.

"Ollie!" Thea hissed. "Be nice. Barry is being a good friend. Right Hannah." Hannah nodded, Oliver smirked. All five of them began to move toward the parking lot.

"Mr. Roman's assistant called this morning saying your credentials are done and can be pick up anytime." Thea reminded.

"Speaking of which, is it true that we are having a party this weekend, celebrating my 'welcoming'?" The three look confused before turning their heads toward Felicity. "Fel, care to explain?"

"Oh, I didn't tell any of you that? I'm so, so sorry. Didn't know what came over me." Felicity giving her puppy-eyes, pleading.

"It's fine. A little heads up will be—wait. Did you just call her 'Fel'? Why I don't get a nickname, I'm your sister." Thea pouted.

"Err... Sorry, it kind of just happen. Beside, 'Felicity' is kind of long, so I just shortened it." It is Hannah's turned now giving her puppy-eyes to Thea.

"How can I stay mad at you when you're acting all innocent with a googling eyes." Thea put her hand on Hannah's shoulder, giving her a smile. Oliver and Digg are just smiling while listening to them.  
\--------------------------  
Next morning, Hannah was the first one to get up. She rushed to the kitchen, she was planning to make breakfast for everyone. While she was busy rummaging through the ingredients, a voice coming from behind her. It was the cook.

"Miss Hannah, just let me do the cooking. Wouldn't want you to dirty your hands." Hannah scanned her face as she's trying to remember her name.

"That is alright Joelyn, I still can live with a bit of dirt on me." She flashed a reassuring smile to the maid. As she was beginning to protest again, Hannah lifted up her hand, signaling the maid to stop. Feeling defeat, the maid just let Hannah do what she wanted.

About thirty minutes later, Hannah was done with her cooking, Thea and Oliver came down to the dining room, with Hannah standing around the dining table with a proud smile on her face. Thea and Oliver look to each other in a confusing manner before moving toward the chair. They look over to their breakfast, they were shock. It was a complete set of English breakfast. Hannah was looking them with widened eyes, excitedly waiting for them to start eating. The two began digging into their food. As soon as the food entered their mouth, Hannah could see their expression lit up.

"Wow, this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like that?" Thea asked.

"My parents both loved to cook. I guess it kind of rubbed on me." Hannah shrugged.

"It is good, but you don't have to do it, you know we have the cook to do it." Oliver said.

"I know, I just want to do something for you guys. Both of you have done so much by letting me into this family." She wiped a single tear on her face. "It's the least I could do." She smiled weakly. Thea rushed to her, giving her a tight hug. Oliver put his hand on Hannah's, squeezing it tightly. The three then resumed their breakfast.

"The driver will bring you to Mr. Roman's office to collect you credentials paper. Ollie and I have to be at QC before 8."

"Oliver is running the company?!? Wow, I should go to Central City more often." Oliver shot a look to his sisters. Thea kept a straight face, Hannah stuck out her tongue.

"Speaking of Central City, how close are you with Barry?" Oliver gave a stern look.

"Here comes the 'disapproving older brother' look." Thea stated. Oliver ignored her.

"I'm quite comfort with him, but not just him. Cisco and Caitlin too. Iris, not so much, I get the feeling she doesn't enjoy my company so much." Oliver and Thea glanced at each other. "As for Detective West and Mr. Wells, uh, I mean Joe and Harry, I think of them as a father figures."

"Does that answer your question, Oliver?"  Thea glared at him. Oliver just nodded, not really satisfy with the answer but he don't want to argued with Thea. 

"Okay Hannah. We will be going now. We might be back a bit late. Just go to ' _The Verdant_ ', Felicity will be there. You two can start planning for this weekend. You know, creating the guests' list, calling the food vendor."

"Why don't we just invite some of our close friends? I'll be inviting the Lances. I'm sure they love to meet you, Hannah." Hannah wasn't sure who Oliver was talking about, but she decided just to go with it. After sending them off, Hannah decided to change her attire, and then make her way to the Lawyers' office downtown.

\----------------------------  
Hannah sat across Felicity, who has her eyes glued to the monitor, while massaging her temple.

"Are you alright, want me to get something for that?" Felicity looked up, with a concerned look on her face.

"No it's alright. I had it earlier at Mr. Roman's office. So, are we going to do some planning for the party?"

"Don't worry, I already contacted some vendors. We just need some names for the guests' list."

"Oh, who are the Lances?" Felicity paused for a while.

"Urrrm, not sure if I'm there right person to tell you this, but... Oliver dated the older sister, and also the younger sister, at the same time. Back when he was uh, not the Oliver you know now." Hannah shot a questioning look. "That's another story for another time. Don't worry, they going to love you. Besides, it's you we're talking about, who doesn't like Hannah Queen." 

"Fel, what are you talking about? Are you quite alright?" Hannah placed her hand on Felicity's forehead.

"I'm fine." She sighed. "Just forget about it." Hannah decided to let it slide. "I've been meaning to ask you though. Your name, why does it only contain four letters? Does it mean something?"

  
"Yes it does. It means _'flower'_ in Japanese. So my father always called me his 'little flower'."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. But it was beautiful. It suits you." Hannah just smiled.

"I'm going to get some sleep. This headache is killing me."

"Alright. I wake you up when the rest come back." Hannah laid down on the couch, she fell asleep almost instantly. She woke up later by a voice, followed by a gentle shake on her shoulder. It was then she realized it was Thea.

"Are you okay? Felicity said you had a headache."

"Yeah, I'm okay now after I've taken a nap. What time is?" Hannah let out a yawn.

"It's quarter past eight." Just then Hannah's stomach started to grumble. Hannah blushed, Thea smiled. "Come on, let's go to Big Belly Burger. I'll text Ollie and Digg to meet us there. Felicity, are you coming?" Thea said as she was dragging Hannah behind.

"Yeah. You guys go first, I'll catch up. Need to scan the schematic plan of Jiuro Building first. Might take a while." Felicity shot back with her head stuck at the screen.

"Alright, but don't take too long though, otherwise Hannah might finish up all the burgers." Hannah glared at Thea, sticking her tongue out.

"Alright see you all later."

\-----------------------  
While waiting for their food to arrive, Thea, Oliver and Digg were talking among themselves. Hannah stayed quiet, putting her head on the table, letting out a small groan occasionally. Diggle, who was sitting next to her, couldn't help noticing.

"Are you okay, Hannah? What's wrong?" Thea and Oliver turned their heads to Hannah.

"No. I thought this headache has gone, but instead it's getting worse." Hannah replied without lifting her head up.

"Do you want to go home? We can just bring the food home and eat it later." Thea said while putting her hand on Hannah's back, giving a small rub. Hannah nodded.

"John, can you please bring them both back to the Manor, I'll wait for Felicity here." Turning his attention to Thea while pointing to Hannah, "Make sure she gets a lot of rest. I pick something from the Pharmacy later."

"Someone is having a date with Felicity Smoak." Thea teased. Oliver just stared at her, giving her his _'no-idea-what-are-you-talking-about'_ look on his face, but he was smiling internally. It is not actually a date, just two good friends having dinner together.

\-----------------------------  
Next morning, Hannah woke up with a smile. She's glad that the pain was gone. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After twenty minutes, she's done and heading towards the dining room, where she's greeted by her family. Thea was sitting at the opposite of Oliver, while next to him was Felicity. Hannah took a sit next to Thea, giving a mischievous smile to both Oliver and Felicity.

"I knew there's something going on between the two of you." Hannah was still smiling mischievously. Felicity started to stutter and ramble, trying to explain what really happened last night. Oliver just sat quietly, eating his food, while Thea was laughing uncontrollably. Felicity and Oliver suddenly went red, making Thea's laughter getting wilder. "It's okay you two. Thea and I are giving our permission and blessing, for you guys to date. Besides, you guys look cute together." Felicity playfully threw her napkin to Hannah, who was now joining Thea, laughing. Oliver just smiled watching the three ladies. Three ladies that are important to him. Three ladies that are his life, and also John Diggle but that's not the point now. He's grinning to himself without realizing the three ladies were staring at him.

"Ewww, Ollie, whatever you have in your mind, if it's about you and Felicity, please don't do it in front of Hannah and me. Please wait until we're gone." Oliver rolled his eyes at Thea’s statement. Hannah burst out another laugh, while Felicity was turning red like a beet.

"No, that is not it my dear sister. I was just thinking about the three of you. My three important ladies in front of me now. Three ladies that I swear to protect with all my life with." Felicity put her hands on top of his hand, giving a slight squeeze. Thea and Hannah smiled.

"What about John, wouldn't he be sad if he's not included?" Hannah asked. Just then a voice can be heard from the hallway.

"I would be sad about what?" All heads turned to see the source of the voice. Speak of the Devil. John looked at each one of them with a confusion look on his face. It was Hannah first to speak.

"Guess what, Ollie and Fel are da~ting!" She singsong the last bit.

"Finally! What took you guys so long? I thought I have to wait until I have gray hairs before I can see that to happen."

"Wait you knew?" Oliver's shocked. "I mean, how?"

"Oliver, even the blind can see there's something going on between you two. Besides, I've been with you two for almost three years now, I know how you look at each other."

"Three years? _Three _bloody__ _years_?! That long!" Hannah gasped. Everyone turned to Hannah.

"Language, young lady." Oliver gave her a stern look.

"Forgive me, but three years. I don't know how you can keep those feelings bottle up for three years. Three _bloody_ years!" Oliver shot another look. "Sorry."

"Yes well, I'll tell you when you are _older_.” Oliver said sarcastically. “Now finish up your food, Thea and I are going to QC for a while. You will follow John and Felicity to _'The Verdant'_ , there is something we want to show you." Hannah nodded, gulping down her food, and then rushed out to where John and Felicity were waiting.

"How long are we going to wait for them? I feel like I've grown different types of mushrooms and toadstool while waiting." Hannah huffed. Bored her mind out while waiting for her siblings to arrive. "What's taking them so long?" She grunted.

"Relax, stop being such a drama queen. You can't possibly be growing a mushroom. Not in this condition. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Just as soon as Felicity finished, two pair of footsteps can be heard descending down the stair.

"Sorry we're late. Had some difficulties in getting the mayor to sign the form. Hannah, these are for you." Thea said as she hand out an envelope to her. Hannah took it and started to read.

"It says here that I'm the new owner of _'The Verdant'_. Is this for real? I'm going to be the new owner of this club?" Hannah couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it such a shame we had to close it down before, it was a good business spot. A lot of people came. And, while we were out there being vigilante, at least you are here, safe and sound." Oliver finished it with a smile. Hannah ran to give a hug to both Thea and Oliver.

"Thank you. This is the best surprise ever. Wait. What if I fail? Will people be coming over? Oh my, now I'm panicking."

"Relax will ya. I'll be helping you behind the curtain, but you will be doing most of the work." Thea's giving her a reassurance smile. "The party will be held here, so consider it is an opening party for the club as well as your welcoming party. Alright people, let's start cleaning the place. Felicity, Hannah and I will do the cleaning. John and Ollie, you guys will be doing the heavy lifting."

John and Oliver grunted, Felicity nodded and Hannah's already holding the cleaning supplies in her hands.

"Well, _somebody's_ eager to clean." Hannah grinned sheepishly.

Finally the day come, Hannah was at _'The Verdant'_ , doing last minute checkup. Satisfied with everything, she went back to the manor to get change. 'Gosh, I only have a couple hours before the guesses arrive.' She mentally scolded herself. While getting ready, she saw the white dress that Fel and Thea had picked up for her. 'Wow, they weren't kidding when they said they're going to choose a fairy tale-like dress. How am I going to walk in such dress?' She shook her head, and get on with it. She then went downstairs looking for her brother or sister.

"Mrs. Robson, have you seen either Thea or Ollie?" Hannah decided to ask the Head of Maid.

"I believe Mr. Oliver said that he and Miss Thea will be going to the club straight from the office." She replied.

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"If I have to say, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress, Miss Hannah." Mrs. Robson said with twinkling in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Robson. Though I feel I look ridiculous in this dress, could barely walk in it." She huffed in annoyance.

"Nonsense. You look perfect. Come now, the car is ready for you. Mr. Ford will take you there. Be safe, and have fun." Hannah nodded to the other woman as she's heading towards the car.  
\-------------------------  
When Hannah arrived at _'The Verdant'_ , she could see some of the guests were already arriving. She scanned the place, hoping to see some familiar faces. She then saw Oliver talking to two gentlemen. One older and one younger. Once Oliver saw her, he gestured to Hannah to come over. As she walked over them, she could see clearly the faces of the two gentlemen. 'A father and a son, perhaps.' Hannah thought. When she arrived, Hannah gave the two gentlemen her warm smile.

"Gentlemen, I want you to meet, Hannah. Hannah, meet my best friend Tommy Merlyn, and his father, Malcolm." Hannah extended her hand to both.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Merlyns, junior and senior."

"Pleasure's all mine. Please just call us Tommy and Malcolm. Polite one, isn't she?" Tommy said as he gave Hannah a wink. Hannah blushed.

"Tommy, stop it. You're going to make Ms. Hannah here uncomfortable. On behalf of my son, I apologize for his behavior. But, please, stop being so formal with us." Merlyn senior turned his head to Oliver. "And you, young man, you've been turned into a fine man. I know your parents would've been proud of you, because I am." Mr. Merlyn said as he patted Oliver's back.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm going to steal Hannah for a while." Thea came out of nowhere. The gentlemen nodded. "Follow me, Felicity and I have one more surprise for you." Thea beamed as she dragged Hannah to where Felicity was standing.

"Ta~~da!" Felicity showed her hands holding a small tiara, and placed it on Hannah's head.

"Really girls, I think that you went a little bit overboard with this fairy tale theme." Hannah huffed. Not that she don't appreciate what have been done, but she don't want them to overspend.

"Relax, not every day we got to dress you up." Felicity said with a sparkle in her eyes. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"But to top it with a tiara, really?" Hannah protested.

"Yes of course! You are a 'Queen' now. Get it. A Queen, a tiara. You guys don't get it, don't you?" Felicity face toned down a bit. "How come you don't get a simple pun?" Felicity threw her hands in the air, feeling defeated.

"Fel, I love you, just as I love Thea, and I would love to see you becoming my sister in law. But sometimes, I don't get what you're trying to say. Really now."

"Someone is blushing. Don't you think it's too early to talk about becoming 'our sister in law’?” Thea teased.

"Nope! Never too early nor too late!" Hannah grinned.

"I swear you guys are teamed up against me." Felicity gave up. "Luckily it's your day, Hannah, so I'm going to let slide, just this once."

"There you guys are. Hannah, I want you to meet the Lances." Oliver appeared along with three people, two women with a middle aged man, presuming the father. "Laurel, Sara, Quentin, meet my new sister, Hannah." The four exchanged hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Laurel, Miss Sara and Mr. Lance." Beaming a smile to the trio. Hannah glanced quickly at the two sisters. 'Not bad, no wonder Ollie dated this two. I'm guessing he had a thing for blondes.'

"Quentin here is a detective at SCPD. Laurel is a D.A. Sara is a... Well you know about it soon enough." Hannah confused. "If you are in some sort of troubles, you can rely on them to help you out."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, you can count on us." Detective Lance said. "Does she know about your uh... You know."

"Yes, I do know about it, detective, and I'm okay with it." Hannah smiled.

"Well, aren't you sweet, not to mention cute." Sara gave a little wink.

"Sara, stop that. You're making her uncomfortable. I'm sorry for my sister. She barely comes home often." Said Laurel while elbowing her sister, in which Sara glared at her in return.

"That's okay. I don't mind at all." Hannah flashed another smile. They talked a bit for a while before Hannah heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Caitlin and Cisco walking toward her. She excused herself from the Lances and Oliver before walking towards the duo. As they met, the three of them were hugging each other.

"Wow that is one killer dress. Oh look, you had a small tiara on top of your head. That is so adorable." Caitlin pointed out.

"This is all part of Thea's and Fel's "evil plan". Do you know how hard for it is me to walk in this dress? If only it was a bit shorter probably okay." Hannah fumed.

"But you do looked nice though." A voice boomed from behind. Barry appeared with a blushed cheeks, followed by a slightly annoyed Iris. Hannah turned to give Barry a hug. She was reluctant to give Iris one, sensing that she was annoyed, but decided not to be rude, she hugged her anyway. She could feel Iris's body stiffened in her hug. She shrugged it off. "You look amazing! By the way, Harry and Joe send their regards, said sorry they couldn't come." Barry could not stop staring at her.

"Thank you. You look not so bad yourself." Barry pulled out a small rectangular box, and hand it to Hannah.

"I got you something as a welcoming gift." He said as Hannah opened the box, inside she saw a charm bracelet, with different types of flowers and three letters spelled 'H.E.Q.' as charms. "Felicity might have mention something about the origin of your name, and I added something of your present name, so that you could have both of your past and your present." Barry said as he took the bracelet and put it on Hannah's wrist. 

"Thank you. It's beautiful. I love it!" Hannah replied with a smile. Iris could not contain her frustration any longer. She grabbed Barry and stormed out of the place. Hannah was confounded by Iris's action. Both Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other.

"Is she okay? Was it something I said?"

"No!" Both Cisco and Caitlin lied. They knew what caused Iris to act that way, but they don't want to upset Hannah, they decided not to tell her. Hannah knew they were hiding something, but she let it slipped. She doesn't want the night to be spoilt by a minor misunderstanding.

"Okay. Come on then. Let's go mingle with the others." Hannah walked away. Cisco and Caitlin relieved, they looked at each other before following Hannah. They reached the spot where everybody have gathered. Hugging and greetings were exchange between them. Hannah couldn't see Barry or Iris, she couldn't be bothered. 'Let them solve whatever problems they have.' With that thought, Hannah went to greet some of the guests.

Meanwhile, with Iris and Barry. Iris had dragged Barry outside the club, away from the crowds.

"Iris, what has gotten into you?!" Barry yelled as he yanked his arm off her. Iris flinched, he never acted like that towards her. She was almost at the verge of tears, but she swallowed it.

"Barry, I like you, a lot. And I can't help feeling a little jealous with the attention you're giving to Hannah." Barry stared in disbelief, still processing the words that came out of Iris's mouth. "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." She paused, looking down at her feet, before continuing, "Would you like to go out with me?" Barry looked at her face, before nodding slowly. Iris leaped forward, hugging Barry. Barry's still haven't said anything. 'What have I done?' Barry punched himself mentally. The two broke the hug, Iris then dragged Barry, passing through other people towards their friends, with a wide smile on her face.

"There you guys are, we've been waiting for you for ages." Cisco said as soon as he saw them. Every one turned their heads toward the couple that just arrived.

"Well, I have an announcement to make." Iris held out her and Barry's hands that intertwined together. "We are officially going out." It was silent for a while, it was Hannah who broke the silent.

"Well, I believe congratulation is in order." Everyone turned to look at her, including Barry. Hannah was giving her smiles, the smiles that turned his world upside down. He couldn't make out how she's feeling right now. Everyone else started giving their congratulations to the new couple. "Alright, come now. Ollie is about to give his speech." Hannah led the party to a small podium, where Oliver was standing, ready to give his speech.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight, we're celebrating the new addition to the Queen family, Hannah. Hannah could you come here for a moment please?" Hannah walked towards the podium, nervously. "Hannah, when me and Thea— I mean Thea and I, "the crowds let a small laugh, "saw you at the hospital, four weeks ago, our heart sank. You just lost your family. That's when Thea suggested to bring you home with us. For three weeks, we saw you suffering, having nightmares and not wanting to talk to others. After a while, you decided to open your heart to us. That's when I've decided to adopt you, and Thea agreed, so that we can protect you and give you a home. Believe me when I say this, since you've come, you have given us a ray of light. A light that we intend to protect. We might not be like a normal family, but we have you and you have us. That is good enough reason." Hannah was now sobbing. A few of the guests also shed some tears. Oliver ran to hug her, followed by Thea. Hannah was still sobbing in their embrace. After they broke up, both Oliver and Thea gave her a kiss on both of her cheeks. Hannah gave a smile. The crowd applauded at the three siblings.

Hannah's happy. She couldn't trade it for anything in this world.


	10. Kidnapped: The Awoken Dragon

A few days after the party, Hannah busied herself with her club. She spent most of her days there. During daytime she would spend it with Felicity, underground, whether to help here with hacking, or Felicity would call 'acquiring information illegally', or training with John using the Bo' staffs, it's a very tall and long staff weapon used in feudal Japan, upon Oliver's request. By nighttime, she goes upstairs, mingling her customers and such. Even with her busy schedules, Hannah was happy beyond reasons. Five weeks ago, she thought, when she lost everything, she also lost the will to live. Two weeks ago, she was given another chance to be a part of something, a family.

One night, Hannah was feeling a little under the weather. She decided to close the club earlier that night. After saying goodbyes to her bartender, bouncer and the DJ, she went downstairs to bid farewell to the others. Only Felicity was there, as both Oliver and John were raiding a nest of drug den.

Thea was on a date with her new boyfriend. 'What was his name again, Roy? Rory?' Hannah couldn't kept track of Thea's men.

"Fel, I'm going to head back. It feels like there is a giant drill drilling my head." Hannah started.

"Are you going back alone? Are you going to be okay?" Felicity looked worry.

"Yes, I'll be find. I'll be taking some Aspirin and sleep it off. Hopefully, it will be okay in the morning." Hannah stated.

"Okay, call me if it's getting worse, or if you want anything, okay." Hannah nodded lazily. She walked out of the room, exiting the club. The surrounding was dark, with a small amount of lights can be seen. She shivered. She have to walk a bit to the main road to catch a cab, because apparently cabs can't enter due to the road were small. She was already half way to the main road, when suddenly she felt like someone grabbed her from behind, clutching her mouth, preventing her to make noises.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Miss Queen, or I'll stab you." The kidnapper said with a thick accent. German, maybe? She can feel the knife sticking behind her, so she decided not to make noises. During their struggle, the kidnapper didn't realize Hannah dropped her phone. A black van suddenly appear in front of them. He shoved her into the back of the van, closing the door behind him. Hannah whimpered.

"Felicity, why is the club close? Where's Hannah?" Oliver asked as soon as he and John came back from the raid.

"She said she's going home. That headache of hers is coming back." Felicity answered.

"Alone?" A slight anger in his voice can be detected.

"Yes. Sorry I should've told you earlier." Felicity shrunk.

“Calm down, Oliver. Just give her a call. She might still be on her way back to the Manor right now." John trying to calm Oliver down. Oliver reached his phone, dialing Hannah's number immediately. After a few rings, Hannah failed to answer her phone. Oliver became restless. He told Felicity to locate Hannah's where about.

"That's strange. It's says here, she's still outside the club." Felicity had a worry look on her face. Oliver and John exchanged look before rushing outside, looking for Hannah and calling out her name. They couldn't find her, but they found her phone, the one she dropped earlier, instead. The two went back inside. Oliver slammed his fists against the table causing Felicity to jump. Thea, who was called by Felicity while the two men went outside, was just arrived and looked confuse.

"What happened? Where's Hannah?" Thea asked, she had a feeling that something had happened to her.

"She was kidnapped." John answered short. Just then, Oliver punched what appeared to be a small wooden case. The case was broken into pieces. "Oliver, please stop hurting yourself."

"I swore to her John, swore to protect her. Now I've failed her." His voice sounded small. John patted on Oliver's shoulder.

"No, you do not fail her. We will going to find her. She's counting on us to find her. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Oliver reluctantly moved to get his cuts cleaned. Thea approached him, giving him a side hug, reassuring him. "Felicity, please call detective Lance, tell him what had happened." Felicity obeyed quietly.

Fifteen minutes later, Detective Lance, along with Laurel, came. John and Felicity told them what happened. Oliver was sitting at the couch, his head in his hand, accompanied by Thea, crying silently. Detective Lance felt sorry towards them. He approached them.

"Listen, Oliver, Thea. I've sent my best men looking for her, as we speak. We will not give up until we find her. And believe me, we WILL find her." Oliver lifted his head up, tears can be seen in his eyes.

"Thank you." Oliver croaked. Lance patted his shoulder and walked away. He and Laurel leaved soon after. John and Thea busied themselves at Felicity's workstation. Felicity approached, very slowly, to Oliver's side.

"I'm sorry Oliver. Should've not let her go back by herself. This is all my fault." Felicity sobbed. Oliver grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. Rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

"No no. It's not your fault. I'm not blaming you. I blamed the kidnappers. We will find her. YOU will find her, I believe in you." Oliver placed a soft kiss on her head. She stopped crying. Oliver pushed her apart from him slowly. "Come on, those CCTV are not going to watch themselves." Felicity nodded and went back to work.

Hannah woke up with a massive headache. She scanned the room that she's been held. It was small and gloomy. Only a small amount of light entered the room, there was a tiny window above her. She tried to get up, in hoping she can peek out the window. However, her movement was strained. Her ankle was bound to a chain. She could see it was almost dawn. 'How long have I've been out? I bet the others are worry and sick. I have to get out.' She ran different solutions in her head, but came up nothing that can be used. She crouched down, hugging her knees to her chest, crying.

It has been twelve hours since Hannah have been kidnapped. The team was nowhere near locating her or the kidnappers' location. The police that have been tasked with looking for her also met a dead end. There were no surveillance camera near the alley. Felicity was unable to pinpoint the vehicle that took Hannah.

Oliver was in his office, sitting on the CEO's chair. Works have been piling up in front of him, but he doesn't feel like he's in the mood. A few of his friends been calling him, leaving him messages, but he was too distracted to reply back. He closed his eyes, images of Hannah crying suddenly appeared. He shook it away. 'Now is not the time to feel weak, I need to stay strong for my sister.' With that thought, Oliver decided to go investigate on his own.

"Ugh! Is there anything useful I can use to track down the vehicle that took Hannah?" Felicity threw her hands in defeat. She has been sitting for hours looking on the computer, looking at the surveillance tapes given by Detective Lance earlier today. So far, none had proved to be useful. She was about to scream when Oliver entered hastily.

"Felicity, I have found a witness who saw what happened last night." Sweats can be seen running down his sides.

"What? How come the police never said anything about a witness?" Felicity crocked her eyebrow.

"That's because he at that time he was drunk. He thought he imagined Hannah have been kidnapped. Now that he's sober, he recalled seeing something."

"Well come on. Where is he? I need to talk to him?" Felicity said impatiently.

"He's outside. Come on, I'll bring you to him." The two walked out of the club. As soon as the two stepped outside, Felicity saw a young man, standing while holding his head, groaning. Probably still hangover.

"Excuse me, but do you remember seeing something last night? Anything at all?" Felicity asked the man, forgetting her manners. "Uh, sorry, I'm a little impatient. Do you want something for that?"

"No no, it's okay. But yes, I do remember seeing a black van stopping by. I remember it was Dodge Ram, probably the older models, which have not been manufactured anymore. Unfortunately, there is no license plate, it was removed. I'm sorry, that's all I can give you. Sorry if it's not enough." Felicity gasped. She remember seeing something like that before.

"No, it's more than enough. This could help getting Hannah back. Thank you." Felicity ran back inside to finish what she started, leaving Oliver with the man.

"I couldn’t thank you enough for helping me finding my sister." Oliver expressed his gratitude to the man. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"It's okay, glad I could help. I'm Dan by the way, Dan Stevens. She is a good one, your sister, always smiling and nice to everyone. It's a shame when someone as good as her got caught up with something bad. I better go now. Excuse me." With that the man left, Oliver returned to the bunker, seeing Felicity typing furiously on the computer.

"I believe I've found the van that took Hannah. Now I'm trying to pinpoint the exact location of the van." A beeping sound came from the computer. "Right there, just next to the abandoned school at 50th street."

"Right, call John, ask him to meet me there. Call Lance as well." Just then, something fast entered the room.

"Is it true, Hannah have been kidnapped? Where is she? Have you found her? Is she okay?"

"Barr, what are you doing here. Go back to Central City." Oliver's face was calm, but his voice was stern.

"No, not until you tell me. Is she okay? Please." Barry sounded desperate. Oliver could only sighed. He knew what had happened between them, the night at the party.

"Yes, we've just found her and are about to get to her. Please, Barry, listen to Oliver and go back to Central City. I know you care about her, but you have to think about Iris, too. I'll text you as soon as we got her." Felicity gave a sad smile.

"Promise?" Felicity nodded. He turned to Oliver, he also gave a small nod. Satisfied with their answers, Barry then zoomed back to Central City. Oliver shook his head, not wanting to think further about it. Right now, what matter most was saving Hannah. The poor girl had been held against her will fifteen hours ago, without food or water. She's getting weaker by the minute. Oliver got into his green suit, ready to punch some faces. Felicity texted John and Lance, telling them to go to where Hannah was. She then texted Thea, telling her that Hannah have been found. Thea then replied that she's on her way to the club.

Hannah woke up by the sound of a key, unlocking the door. She noticed it was already bright outside. The door was opened, two men entered the room.  One short and plump, the other tall and bulky. Both of them wore masks trying to conceal their faces from her. One of the men, the short one, began unlocking the chain around her leg, while the other moved toward her. She flinched when he suddenly grabbed her, forcefully.

"Get up!" Hissed the man that grabbed her. She got up, reluctantly. She was afraid if she didn't follow as he said, he might do something to her. He shoved her into the next room. It was much spacey than the one she have been locked in. In the middle, she could see a chair, assuming that was for her. Next to it, there was another man. Instead of wearing dark clothes, this person was wearing a suit and made no attempt to hide his face.

"Good day to you Miss Queen. Come sit next to me." She was forcefully pushed down to the chair, both her hands and feet were tied to the chair, her mouth was gagged. "My dear Hannah. My sweet, beautiful Hannah." A shiver sent through her spine. "Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this... moment?" He slide his rough right hand against her soft left cheek. She flinched at this. She squinted her eyes, trying to remember where have she met this person before. "Oh, you don't remember who I am, do you?" He let an eerie laugh.

Suddenly, she remembered. He's always at the club, every single night. At first, Hannah thought he was one of those who likes to hang out at a club. Whenever he came, he brought a few of his friends with him, but just recently he came alone. Hannah tried to strike up a conversation with him, being a concern citizen, he said that he recently had broken up with his now ex-girlfriend and he wanted to spend the night alone. Hannah left the man alone. The next night, he came alone, again. This time, he's the first one to strike up a conversation. Hannah occasionally indulged him with his conversation. Sometimes, she had to detach herself from him, as she had to attend to other matters. She never thought that this man could be a kidnapper. Her kidnapper.

"Don't worry, I just want to have fun with my favorite girl." He gave another stroke against her cheek.

Just then the door was kicked down, hard, from the outside. Everybody in the room turned their heads, they can see two figures standing, armed. Hannah recognized them immediately. Oliver and John! She was relieved to see them.

"Step away from her!" Oliver barked. His voice had been altered to avoid people from recognized his voice. " _You_?! It was you?" Oliver was furious. Dan Stevens took a few steps forward.

"Do I know you? Have we meet before?" Stevens chimed. Oliver couldn't take anymore. He fired his arrow to Stevens's knee, which caused him to slump down on the floor, screaming in pain, clutching to his right knee. John fired his gun to the two henchmen that was trying to run. John and Oliver rushed to Hannah's side. She wasn't crying anymore, but she's shaking. They freed her from her bounds.

"It's okay, I got you, and you’re safe now." They hugged. "I'm sorry, I've failed to protect you." Oliver's voice broke.

"It's okay. You're here now, you just saved me. I'm thankful for that." Hannah replied, giving the two a weak smile. She's getting weaker, but she refused to show it, afraid that the two men feeling guiltier. Just then, Hannah saw someone pointed a gun to them. "Guys, watch out!" Hannah pushed them aside, making the two men fell sideways. Hannah put up her hand in defense mode. To her surprise, a strong gust of wind coming out of her hand, causing the bad guy to fly across the room. Hannah shocked, her eyes widen.

"Hannah, are you alright? What was that?" Hannah was still stunned. She couldn't reply. "Come on, let's get out of here." Oliver lifted her up gently. Due to what just happened, her legs gave out, making her stumbled on the floor. Oliver then carried her in his arms. As soon as the trio almost at the door, Detective Lance came, with a few police officers.

"Is she okay? What happened?" All Lance could ask. John pulled him away from them and away from his officers.

"She's fine, just shock. As for him," pointing at Stevens, "we will tell you later. We're bringing her back first. Think you could handle it from?" John said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You guys go, I'll make something up. Just go, now." With that, the trio went outside.  
______________________________________________________________________________"Felicity! We need the MedBox, hurry!" Oliver barked. Felicity was looking frantically for the MedBox, while Thea rushed to their side. Hannah was now fainted, but no serious injuries.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tears came down as Thea asked.

"She's okay Thea, we're just going to patch her up, and let her rest. Okay?" Thea nodded, she was sad looking at her sister's condition. Few hours later, Hannah woke up, crying. The rest came to her side, calming her down. Hannah soon realized she was back at the club. She saw the people standing in front of her. She flung herself into Oliver's arm, who was kneeling right next to her. She was wailing in his embrace. The two later got up. The rest of the team hugged Hannah.

"So glad you're okay. Do you want anything? Anything you want to eat? How about some soup, maybe?" Thea asked a train of questions. Hannah, who was still feeling weak, just nodded. "I'm going to go back to the Manor and ask Joelyn to make some for you." She gave a light kiss on her cheek and left. It was Felicity turn to approach her this time.

"I'm so sorry Hannah. I shouldn't have let you leaved on your own like that. Should've at least walked with you." Tears forming in her eyes. Hannah pulled her into a hug. Patting softly in her back.

"It's alright. I don't blame you. I know you were able to find me. I never doubt that." She broke their hug, smiling at Felicity. Felicity returned her smiles and nodded. About 40 minutes later, Thea returned with her soup, along with some bread. Although Hannah was hungry, she was unable to finish her soup.

As she was still enjoying her soup, Lance came, bearing some good news. Stevens, her kidnapper, was apprehended. Apparently, he had a history of kidnapping his exes, although he was never caught due to the cases were dropped. This time it was different. Not only because he kidnapped Hannah, but also because he hired two guys to do it, who later confessed everything.

"He will be behind bars for a long time. I can assure you that." Lance said.

"Thank you Detective." Hannah smiled. Tears of joys can be seen in her eyes.

"Please, call me Quentin. And, uh... The guy said something about you blasted him or something?" Hannah face dropped. She didn't know how to answer that.

"We all saw that, but we don't know what it was." John answered. Felicity and Thea were confused.

"Saw what? What happened?" They asked. John turned to Hannah, his face showed some concern.

"Is it okay if we tell them what Oliver and I saw?" He asked softly. Hannah nodded. Oliver now sitting next to her, hand on her knee, comforting her. "We had our back facing the kidnapper. Hannah saw him pointing a gun at us. She pushed us aside, holding out her hand toward him. A strong gust of wind sort of came from her Hannah, blasting him a few feet away." Thea and Felicity gasped as soon as John finished. Lance tried to open his mouth to say something, but nothing come out. Hannah buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Oliver had his hand around her trying to calm her down.

"You will think that I'm a freak now!" Hannah said between sobs. Thea rushed to her, kneeling in front of her, putting a hand on her knee.

"No, you are not. You are my sister, I love you no matter what. Nothing can change that. Understand." Hannah gave a small nod. "Whatever it was, I'm sure we'll figure it out. We always will." Thea now sitting on her left side, hugging her. Thea and Oliver decided to bring her home so that she can have a proper rest.

The rest who are still at the club were now standing in silent. Still processing what they just heard.

"Can't believe what just happened. Poor kid. She's going to be alright thou’, right?" Lance asked after the Queens were out from their sight.

"Don't worry Quentin. We're going to make sure she's okay. I have a request from you though." John said.

"Whatever you need, I’ll try to do it."

"Do you happened found something, anything on Hannah parents’ case?" Quentin think for a moment before he answered.

"I believed they found a small wooden box, but I'm not sure what's inside. Do you want me to poke around and see what I can find?" Quentin asked.

"Yes please. Maybe it got to do with what is happening with Hannah." Quentin nodded and left.

"Go home John, and get some rest. We all need it. Tomorrow I'm going to go check up on Hannah. You want to come?" John gave her a nod. Both of them left.


	11. The Secret is Out

Hannah woke up the next morning, though a little sore, she's happy that she's back at home. As soon as she opened her eyes, Barry was sitting next to her, smiling.

"Good morning, princess. How are we this morning?" He asked in glee. Hannah scoffed.

"Stop calling me princess. How long have you been here?" She pulled up a blanket over her head, disliking that someone saw her in such state.

"Long enough." Barry answered simple.

"Are you stalking me Barry Allen?" She teased. Barry gave her a mock offensive look on his face. "Why are you here early in the morning, don't you have to work? Do Iris know you're here?"

"Don't worry, we don't really have a case right know, so I can cut some slack a bit." Barry bit his lip before continuing, "Uh, yeah, she know." Hannah shook her head.

"Barry, stop lying." There was sadness in her eyes. "I'm not sure if you know, but every time you talk to me Iris got a discomfort look in her face. It's like she don't like me or something." Barry cut her off.

"I'm sure she doesn’t mean it."

"Which is why I don't want to sneak around her back every time you want to see me. Be honest with her. Please?" Hannah begged. Barry went quiet for a while before he responded.

"Very well. But I have to tell you something. I might not have a chance to tell you after this. I'm in love with you since the day I met you." Hannah was shocked at his statement. "I know nothing's going to change if I tell you now. I just want to let you know, that I will always love you. Always. But I'm not going to leave Iris, I'm not cruel. I have to go now. I hope we can stay as friends." Hannah nodded. Barry got up and placed a kiss on her forehead. He zoomed out her room.

Hannah stayed quiet throughout breakfast, still thinking about what Barry had said earlier. She didn't even realized when her name was called.

"Hannah, Hannah!" She snapped out of her thought when Thea screamed her name. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should just stay inside." Both Oliver and Thea had their eyes fixed on her.

"No no, I'm okay, just a bit tired, that's all. Please don't make me stay at home. It going to drives me nuts, I might clean the entire house. Pleaseeee…" Hannah begged, not forgetting her puppy eyes.

"Fine, stay with Felicity, until we return, got it?" Oliver ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" Hannah gave a mocking salute. The trio resumed their breakfast. Oliver and Thea went to attend a meeting with some supplier or something. Hannah was getting ready when she suddenly received a call.

"May I speak to Miss Hana Williams?" The voice on the other line said. British. Hannah wondered who is this person and how does he knows about her.

"This is her, although I know as Hannah Queen now." She told him.

"Forgive me miss. I, James Darrington, was working with your parents, for I was their lawyer. Do you think we are able to meet, there are some things I like to discuss with you and things I need to hand it to you, personally?" Hannah was shocked. Never will she imagine something like this.

"Yes sure, Mr. Darrington. When will we meet?"

"Sometime next week I presume. I will be coming over, it that alright?"

"Yes, that will be alright."

"Brilliant. I'll see you next week. Good day miss Queen." He hung up. Hannah couldn't believe it. She stared at her phone for a while. 'Wonder what that is all about?' She couldn't wait to tell others about it.

"So let me get this straight, a man claimed to be your parents' lawyer called saying he needs to talk to you. I don't like this, Hannah." John expressed his concern. After what had happened to her two days ago, he became more cautious of her.

"A James Darrington do exists thou, a lawyer based here in, oh Star City. Is that a coincidence, I think not. But I agree with John. Are you planning going in alone?" Felicity said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe not, I bet Ollie won’t let me go alone. Just this morning Ollie and Thea almost make me stay at the manor. After a few eye battling and one puppy eye, they agreed to let me go here, with condition I have to stay close with Fel, all the time."

"Couldn't agree more." John and Felicity answered simultaneously. Hannah smiled. Just then, Quentin came, holding a small wooden box. Hannah was immediately attracted to the box. It was rectangular shaped, just like any jewelry box. On the sides, it had two dragons intertwined together engraved. On the lid, it had her initial, her old initial, 'H.R.W.'.

"Finally I can get my hands on this. They have processed this, saying there's nothing they—"

"It's mine." Hannah blurted out halfheartedly. The three looked at her.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Quentin asked gently.

"This box is mine, but not really mine." She swallowed her tears. "This box was given to me by mother when I was small. She said, should something happened to her and father, I should open it. I was still small at that time, I just ignored it. She put it away from my sight. After time, I've forgotten about it, until now. The initial on top, is my name, my old name. Hana Ryuu Williams." She couldn't hold her tears anymore. Felicity hold her and they cried together. The two men went quiet after hearing her story.

"I'm going to contact Oliver and Thea, let them know." John put his hand on her shoulder before went out to call Oliver.

"I'm so sorry. Do you have any idea to open it?" Quentin approached her.

"Not really. I remember mother mentioned it will respond to me when the time comes. Whatever that means." She replied as she wiped her tears.

"Okay, think better I'll leave this with you. We'll figure it out in time. I'll leave you two for now." With that Quentin left.

"Oliver and Thea will be coming here soon. Together we will figure it out, alright." John pulled her into a hug, to calm her. About 30 minutes or so, Oliver and Thea arrived. The three begun telling the story, starting from the call Hannah received from the lawyer. After the long explanation, Thea could only gasped, while Oliver just listened quietly.

"So, what do you think, should we let Hannah to meet this Darrington guy?" Everybody was anxiously waiting for Oliver to reply.

"I think we should. It may be connected to this box, might help us figure it out. At the same time, we will be watching her closely. The minute he's up to something, we’ll catch him. Everyone clear?" Instead of answering, the team just nodded their heads, agreeing to the plan.

Without everyone realize, the day Hannah have to meet this guy finally came. She admitted she was quite nervous, but for the sake of getting to know her family secret, she decided to ‘woman it up’. Mr. Darrington asked her to meet up at a local park during lunch hour. 'There's nothing suspicious meeting a stranger at a park.' She told herself sarcastically.

She arrived at the park five minutes early, found herself a nice bench overlook the fountain. She spotted John about ten feet from her right, doing some reading. Oliver was on her left wearing some hat and sunglasses. 'Yeah, nobody will recognize that.' She smirked. Across her, was Felicity walking a dog, wonder whose dog she had to 'dognap' for this. Just then, a voice interrupted her thought.

"Miss Queen. I'm James Darrington. Pleasure to finally meet you." Hannah saw that this person was the same person that Felicity showed. He's genuine.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Darrington. Please have a sit." Hannah gesture to him empty sit beside her. Mr. Darrington sat, opened his briefcase. 'Oh, straight to business, I see.' Hannah thought.

"Right, here is documents that tells you that your parents leave you with a sum of money—" Hannah cut him before she got more confused.

"Sorry, what do you mean by, 'leaving me with a sum of money'?"

"Yes, they did leave you with some fortune behind. It is actually for you and your brother, but since we don't know his where about, we'll have to go on with just you, are you still with me?" Hannah detected some annoyance in his voice. She nodded, 'What a slimy old git, could have say it nicely' she thought. "Now, as I as saying, this are the documents that will tell you what they leave you with, you can read it later after I'm gone. And here is a letter from you parents. They entrusted me to give it to you when they gone."

Hannah was dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, she just took it from his hand, nodding slightly.

"Forgive me, took me a month to give this to you. After the... incident, I've been tracking you down, but to no avail. Not until I saw your news on the telly two days ago. I have to say it is very unfortunate what had happened to you. But at the same time, you’re very fortunate to have the Queens to take you in." As soon as he finished talking, Mr. Darrington got up, giving a small nod to her, "Miss Queen", and leave.

Again she was speechless with his action, why must he do everything in a hurry, it looked like he was hunted down or something. She shook it off.

"Hannah, how was it? He seems real. What did he say?" The rest came to her side just after Mr. Darrington left. They were eager to know what they have been discussed earlier.

"It seems that my parents left me with a fortune." She sighed "Well for me and my brother. And there is a letter that is address to me." The three looked at the documents and the letter in her hands.

"Come on, let’s go back to the club, it's not save to read it here." John told them. They made their way back to the club. It was a silent ride for everyone. Hannah had thousands of questions in her head. Sensing this, the rest let her be in her own world for a moment.

Hannah just stared at the letter from her parents. She was reluctant to open it, afraid of what she might find. John saw the hesitation in her face. He then suggested for the rest to give her a moment alone.

"I think it's best if we give Hannah some space." The rest nodded, starting to walk outside the room. Oliver was the last one out, he turned to her and said,

"No matter what happen, we're here for you. You are not alone in this." Soon left the room, leaving Hannah alone, with her thought, the box and the letter. Her hands was shaking as she opening the letter, revealing the content of the letter. 'It's father's handwriting.' Hannah recognized it immediately. She began to read the letter.

_To my dearest daughter,_

_If you're reading this, means your mother and I were no longer around. I am very sorry, we were just trying to protect you and your brother. Before I write this letter, I always felt like there is some kind of dark presence in our home. Your mother can feel it, too._

_There are things about your mother and I that you don't know about. About the histories of both of our families. You see, both of us, we are not normal human._

_Let me start by telling you our family name, it is_ **_'Ryuukami'_ ** _, meaning God of Dragons. I came from a long line of family that served dragons. The very first few of our ancestors made pact with the God, for protection. In exchanged with, every first born in each generation will be blessed with the God's power, consists of conjuring the elements. It is said that every hundred generation, a very powerful conjurer, whom can conjure all four elements will born. It is said that this person will have a greater responsibility in helping human by become the protector of mankind. He or she might have to deal with a lot death and hardship._

_I am the 99th generation, which means it fall on the hands of my child. Since you were born ten minutes before your brother, it is more likely fall on you. Fearing this, I fled from everything, leaving my family behind. During my journey I met your mother. She was the most beautiful person I've ever met. We fell in love, got married and had two most beautiful children in the world. That is until one night, just after your third birthday. I found your mother restless, paranoid. Always looking over her shoulder, as if someone is after her. I begged her to tell me the truth; she finally agreed to tell me everything._

_On your mother side, her ancestor were from the descendant of an angel. It was said that an angel fell in love with a woman. The woman later gave birth to three boys, your mother was descended from the second child. Your mother's maiden name was '_ **_Aingeál'_ ** _, which deprived from Gaelic, meaning Angel. She changed to Williams before we meet. She was forced into marrying someone her father had choose for her, but she refused. Resulting her running away from home. So, you see, you and your brother are part dragons' descendant and part angel's descendant. But the one that showed more potential was you, right from the beginning._

_There were always people who were trying to get to us because of our power. Some of them had been killed in order to harness the power. Your mother and I have been trying our hard to keep you from getting involve. We should have known that we can't possibly keep you away._

_This is where I left you. I know you still have questions but I am sorry I was unable to give it to you. Not to worry, I'm sure you won't be alone in these. There will be others to help you along the way._

_Forgive me once again, my little flower._

_Love,_ _  
_Your mother and father.__

 

Hannah dropped the letter to the floor, as soon as she finished reading it. She slumped on the floor. Her heart sank. She couldn't take it anymore, she cried as hard as she can. When the three heard this, they dashed into the room, saw Hannah on the floor, crying. Felicity and John rushed to her sides while Oliver took the letter, reading it.

Oliver was stunned. He couldn't speak nor move. John grabbed the letter from his hands to read. His hands was shaking with rage. He looked at Hannah who was still crying uncontrollably. He moved towards her, pulled her into a hug, shushing her and calming her down.

Oliver and Hannah decided to head home. She was still sobbing when they left the club. John and Felicity still haven't left. John was still mad, but not as mad as before.

"What should we do, John?" Felicity's voice was cracked from crying.

"For now, let Hannah calm herself down. Then I'll try to talk to Oliver and her. Maybe we can find a way to help her with... this." John rubbed his temple. "I don't know Felicity. My head is still trying to help with all of this." Felicity was quiet. She felt sorry for Hannah. After knowing her family histories in which she was descendants of an angel and dragon, it was too much to take in. And to be told to hold greater responsibility in mankind was another. She shook her head in dismay.


	12. Unleashing the Hidden Power

For the next few days, Hannah curled up in her room, crying. One by one, they knocked on her door, but she refused to open it. She was more dejected than she was vexed. Sad that her parents were dead because of her, trying to protect her. Angry that she was kept in the dark about her families' history. Should they have been honest with her, none of this would have happened.

It was midnight, Hannah had cried her heart out until she couldn't anymore. In the end, she went out from her room, looking for some medicine for her head which was now hurting due to excessive crying. She knew that Oliver and Thea mostly went out during that time, and the staffs usually sleep in their quarters. She could easily move freely. But, she was wrong.

"Hannah." Hannah tried to run when she heard Oliver's voice from behind. As she was about to do so, Oliver grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Wait. Don't go. I just want to talk to you." He turned her so that she was now standing in front of him, facing him. Hannah shook her head.

"What do you want?" She answered coldly.

"I miss you. We miss you. We want you back, please." Oliver was half begging.

"Why would you miss a freak like me? You read the letters right, I'm not a human. I'm a freak!" Hot tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

"No you're not! You are my sister! No matter what you are, you are still my sister!" Oliver yelled at her. She was struggling to free herself from Oliver's clutches. Oliver pulled her into a hug. When she tried to struggle some more, he tightened his hug. Hannah finally gave up. She couldn't hold her tears anymore. She cried over his chest with both her hands gripped onto his shirt. Oliver was trying to calm her down by rubbing her back gently and whispering soothing words to her. When she had calm down, he brought her back to her room.

"Get some sleep. Hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow morning." She nodded. Oliver got up, ready to leave when Hannah grabbed his hand.

"Ollie, please forgive me." Oliver sat on her bedside once again, giving a small rub on her hand.

"Of course I forgive you. Now, get some sleep." Oliver got up once more, bent over and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight." He said with a smile. Hannah returned the smile and she drifted off to sleep as soon as Oliver walked out her room.

Hannah woke up the next morning, she wasn't sad as the day before, thanks to her 'outburst' last night. She laid still for a while, before deciding getting up from the bed. 'I shouldn't stay like this, mother and father won't like it.' She sighed. She crept slowly into the hallway, passing by several staffs. They were a bit shocked to see Hannah was out, but nonetheless, they were very pleased to finally see her. She passed them a smile, before continuing descending down the stairs.

She heard voices from the dining room. Everyone was there. 'Oh boy, here goes nothing.' She let out a small huff before stepping foot into the dining room. All the voices suddenly piped down as soon as she entered. Hannah froze, she saw their faces plastered with shocked expressions, but behind those faces she could tell that they were more than pleased to see her. She found it quite amusing, but she was able to suppress her laughter. Thea was the first one to get up and running towards her and hugged her. Followed by Felicity and John. Oliver was watching with a satisfied smile, knowing that he had gotten through her last night. Although he wasn't quite sure what he did, he sure was glad that Hannah finally came out.

"How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something? Of course you are hungry, you haven't—" Felicity started to babble before she was cut off.

"Fel! Please stop. I'm feeling better now, thank you. And I'm very sorry to all of you for being an insufferable git. Sorry to make you worry." A small tear running down her left cheek. The three girls hugged with each other as Oliver walked towards the group.

"Don't worry about it, hell I would have done the same thing as you, may be even worse." John said as his turn to hug Hannah. "Just glad you're finally out from your room. But if I must ask, did something happen that made you finally step out?" He turned to Oliver, "Do you have something to do with this?"

"I might have or might not have something to do with this." Oliver said as he hugged Hannah. "Although 90% of it was because of me." He said with a smug face. Hannah smiled. No doubt in her mind being around them was the one thing that keeps her happy. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." All five began their morning breakfast with smiles on their faces.  
______________________________________________________________________________While Thea and Oliver went to the QC, Hannah followed John and Felicity to the club. She winced as she entered their hideout, remembering the event that had happened a few days ago. She glanced around the room, surprised to see the box that her mother gave her was sitting on the table. Due to her shock from reading letter from her parents, she had forgotten all about it. She traced the box gently, over her old initial, one by one. When all of a sudden, the top lid opened. She held out a small gasp.

"Guys, the box, I just opened it." Felicity and John rushed to see it. Inside, there was a necklace with an angel shaped pendant and a silver ring with two dragons entwined together. A small note can be found inside.

_Dear Hana,_

_This necklace and ring are our family heirlooms. Both have been passed down from generations to generations. The necklace is supposed to be worn by the female of the generation, but the ring can only be worn by the chosen one be it male or female. Wear this with pride my child._

 

After reading the small note, Hannah reached for the necklace and immediately put it around her neck. She decided not to wear the ring just yet, as she still felt she wasn't ready, but she hung the ring around the necklace, to keep it with her all the times.

"Hannah, we, had been talking, maybe we should try to bring out your uh, powers? Any idea how?" John said. Hannah gave a thought.

"I was hoping you have a plan." Hannah replied. Now it's John's turn to be deep in thought.

"Last time, when you hit that guy, what were you thinking?"

"You mean that bloke who kidnapped me? Well, when I saw him pointing the gun at you guys, all I can think of was to get both of you out of the way and try to stop him, one way or another." Hannah explained in details.

"That's it! You were thinking about us, our safety. Maybe that's what fueled your power. Do you want to have a go and see what you're capable of?" John stated. Hannah was reluctant at first, afraid of what might happen. After a while, she finally nodded.

John started, "We'll start with something simple. Imagine me attacking Felicity. Are you ready?" Hannah nodded. She closed both of her eyes, imagining Felicity being attacked. She felt something stirred inside her, when she opened her eyes, she held out her left hand, a burst of strong wind came out of her. Sure enough to send John flying a few feet away.

"Oh my, John! I'm so sorry!" Hannah panicked, almost cried while walking over to John. He groaned.

"I'm fine. But that was good. No man can stand a chance with something that strong. Just hope we could tune it down a bit." He gave her a small smile to reassure her that he's alright even though his abdomen felt like hell, but he won't show it. "Now, let's try one more time."

The duo had been at it for hours now. Just as soon as Thea and Oliver came, they both saw both John and Hannah sit on the floor, panting.

"What were you two doing? Looks like you guys have been chased by ghosts." Asked Thea curiously.

"Train... Power... Tired..." was all Hannah could answer. Thea shook her head, not understanding a single word her sister had said.

"In summarization, Hannah was training with John, hoping that he can help Hannah exploit her new powers. They have been at it like for ages now. Surprise Hannah can stay this long." Felicity answered instead, seeing the other couldn't even talk properly.

"So, how it go?" Oliver was now part curious, part concerned. He didn't want Hannah to overwork herself, but at the same time, he wanted her to be able to protect herself from future harm.

"I got to tell you, she has a one hell of a punch. Might leave some bruises in the morning. So far, we only can access one part of the power. Tomorrow we will go to an abandon park near Curlen Street, it will be easier for her to practice some more." John answered before gulping down a whole bottle of water. He knew Hannah was a strong fighter, long before she discovered her power. Now, John was rethinking his decision of training her himself. He might suggest Oliver to do it instead.

"Anybody hungry? After all that workout, I seems to have develop an appetite." Hannah suggested.

"Thea and I already ate with the Chairman earlier, but we can accompany you if you want." Oliver said, she nodded hungrily. Oliver then turned to John and Felicity, "How about the two of you, are you coming? We don't have anything going on right now."

"I'll have to pass. I have a meeting with someone tonight." John answered with a small smile on his face.

"I'm coming!" Felicity chimed, then turned to tease John, "Does that someone have an initial of L.M.?" John laughed at her question.

"How do you know that?" John asked while he still laughing. Before Felicity can answered, the Queens' sisters gave him a cheer and a whistle.

"Ladies, please. As I was about to say, I can smell woman's perfume on you, not to mention I kind of accidentally, not on purpose, saw your text the other day. Don't worry, I only saw ‘Love Lyla M.’ Other than that, I saw nothing!" She put her right hand over her left chest. The rest of the team teased John all night long about his new lady friend. He managed to avoid most of the questions that were given, especially by the overly excited Hannah.


	13. Code Name: Angel

It had been a few weeks now since Hannah started her training with John, occasionally with Oliver. She managed to control her water and air elements for now. She's still struggling with earth element and nowhere near could control her fire element.

"How the bloody hell am I going to do this? How hard it is to conjure a fire?!" Hannah shouted as she threw a punch at an empty space, sending a small gust of wind along the way. Luckily she's alone at the park right now.

Hannah panted and huffed afterwards, in frustration. At this rate, she could not master all four elements in time. Feeling like she had failed her parents, she sat down, letting small sobs out. Oliver was on his way to meet with her, when he saw her crying on the pavement. He rushed to her side, without saying anything pulling her into a hug, knowing that Hannah was irked with herself at the moment.

After a few minutes, Hannah managed to calm herself down. She detached herself from Oliver's clasps, nodding to him telling she was okay. Oliver smiled returning the gesture.

"Are you ready to continue your training, Hannah?" Oliver asked in a gentle manner.

"Not sure Ollie, I kept trying to conjure the fire element, but nothing come out. Not even a smoke. I'm still struggling with my earth element, could only lift small amount of rocks." She sighed. Oliver could detect some irritation in her voice.

"Alright. Come on." He stood up, held out his hand towards her, helping her to get up, "We'll try to focus on your earth element for now. I want you to close your eyes, feel your surroundings. Use your other senses. Okay, try it now."

Hannah was reluctant at first, but seeing the anticipation in Oliver's face, she couldn't say no. She saw a boulder in front of her. She took a deep breath, while closing both of her eyes, holding out her left hand channeling her power towards the boulder. The boulder managed to move slightly, at first, but Hannah kept focusing her energy, she then managed to lift the boulder a few feet off the ground. Oliver was shocked, took him a moment before he could speak.

"Hannah, open your eyes, very slowly." His voice was soft, not wanting Hannah to lose her concentration. Hannah obeyed. It took her a while for her to register it in her mind of what had happened. She let out a small gasps, almost causing the boulder to drop back to the ground, but she managed to keep it balanced. "See, I knew you could do it. You just need to concentrate on your power. And, you need your big bro's support." Oliver gave her a cheeky smile, she stuck out her tongue playfully. "Come on, let's go home. That's enough practice for today."

As soon as they reached at _The Verdant_ , Hannah plopped down at the three seated sofa, ready to take a nap when she heard someone talking to her.

"Oliver told me what happened today, said that you could move a boulder, is it?" John crouched down beside her, with a proud smile on his face when he said that. Hannah nodded and smiled sheepishly. It's not that she doesn't to talk to John, but she was burnt out. Conjuring elements was not an easy task. "I'm proud of you, you know that. Alright, I'll let you catching up some sleep." John left her, went to talk to Felicity and Oliver about Hannah joining the team. He whispered softly, so that Hannah couldn't hear. "Are you sure you want her to join the team, Oliver? Think she's ready?"

"I hope so. I think she's ready, just going to work hard on some aspects. Other than that, she's fine." Oliver answered confidently. "I already ask Cisco to design a suit for her, we'll be going to Central City in two days to pick it up." Both John and Felicity stared at him in shocked, couldn't believe what they just heard.

"I always hear the word 'doting father' but never a 'doting brother', looks like you're turning into one, Oliver." John teased him.

"Yes, tease me all you want, but I'll do everything AND anything to keep her safe." Oliver replied nonchalantly. John couldn't help but grinned at Oliver's behavior. If these how he reacted with his sisters, how will he react when he have a daughter one day. He shook his head.

"I take it that you will accompany her then." John asked again, Oliver nodded. John smirked at his friend's overprotectiveness behavior, at the same time worried that he might going a bit overboard, which might cause Hannah suffocate one day. Let’s just hope that day might not come.

"Remind me again, what, pray tell, are we doing here?" Hannah questioned her brother as soon as they got out of the cab, setting their foot in front of S.T.A.R. Lab. The last thing she want to do was being in a same room with a person she's awkward with at the moment. Barry Allen. The guy just confessed his feelings to her three weeks ago. Not that she disliked him, but she felt very uncomfortable around him. She mentally cursed herself.

"We just have to pick something from Cisco." Oliver's word snapped her back to reality. "Don't worry, if you feel uncomfortable, just say the safe word, and we will be out of here faster than you can say 'Hi'." Sensing his sister's discomfort, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"And what will the safe word be?" Hannah asked sarcastically.

"How about... 'Safe word'." Oliver said teasingly. Hannah shot him a look, before stepping into S.T.A.R. Labs. Just before entering the computer lab, Hannah became more restless than before. Oliver noticed this, grabbed her hand, giving a small squeeze, letting her knew that he's right there beside her. Giving him a small nod, the two Queens entered the lab.

"Hannah!" Caitlin rushed to her, giving her a bone crushing hug. Cisco, Harry and Joe in tow.

"Cait... Can't... Breath..." Hannah choked on her words.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just— I'm sorry... I missed you, and I'm sorry." Caitlin said as she released her for a few seconds, before giving her another bone crushing hug.

"Caitlin, quit monopolizing Hannah for yourself, there are other people who like to hug her also, you know." Cisco whined, pulling Caitlin aside, hugging Hannah. "There's my favorite girl, how are you?" Oliver cleared his throat when Cisco said that. "When I said 'my favorite girl' what I meant was, my girlfriend, you know, a friend who is a girl. Better stop talking now." Hannah laughed.

"Yes Ramon, I think you better do that, unless you want an arrow to be shot at you." Harry said as he approached the siblings, giving a hug to Hannah and a handshake to Oliver. This action was followed by Joe. Hannah didn't realize Barry was standing behind Joe, smiling. As he was approaching her, Hannah was stiffened. Barry took no notice of this, went on hugging her. As they hugged, Hannah body loosen up a bit.

"Hi." Barry simply said, breaking off their hug.

"Hi." Hannah returned his short greetings. Both staring into each other’s eyes.

"So... Hannah Elizabeth, if it's not much of trouble, will you please follow me and Caitlin." Cisco interjected. Always leave it to Cisco to interrupt such moments. She sighed and began to move, trailing Cisco and Caitlin.

They arrived at a room which appeared to be a training room. Hannah could see some sort of treadmill at the center of the room. To the left, there were a few training equipment, and on the right, which was a small room, with some burning marks along the room.

"We can use this room, you can train here, if you want." Cisco began. "Come on, lets us see what you can do!" Cisco clapped his hand together. Hannah was confused, burrowing her eyebrows together, and said,

"I'm sorry, what exactly you want me to do again? Honestly, mate, you really need to learn how to speak properly." Hannah crossed her arms on her chest as she spoke.

"Right, sorry. Just too excited." Cisco said. Hannah scoffed and muttered 'obviously'. Cisco ignored that, continuing on with his rambling, "Your brother told me that you were having difficulties with your abilities. Maybe we can help."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Hannah asked, feeling a bit sad when she found brother decided not to tell her.

"Maybe he didn't want to upset you or he didn't want you to refuse to come here." Caitlin said softly, not wanting to upset her more. "Come on, I'm going to hook you to the machine, so that I could monitor your vitals while you uh, do what you do." Caitlin tugged her hand, she followed obediently.

"Alright, Elizabeth, do your thing." Cisco said through the mic from the next room. Hannah rolled her eyes as Cisco called her by her middle name. She closed both of her eyes, trying to concentrate, holding out her dominant hand. Soon a small wind came out of her hand, followed by small splash of water. She opened her eyes when she done.

"Sorry fellas. Since I'm an elemental conjurer, I can produce much more if I was near a water source or there's some stones or rocks around. But I still haven't able to conjure a fire elements." Hannah said as she straightened her clothes after it got blasted by her power just now.

"It's okay. It was quite amazing with what you can do. You can come out now." Cisco replied from the other room.

By the time Hannah was out of the room, she could see Harry and Barry had joined the two before, watching her just now. Barry was smiling proudly when he saw her.

"That was badass!" He said. Hannah laughed. "If you were to go against me, who do you think will win?" He smirked.

"Now, wait just a minute Mr. Allen, I don't think that would be fair, wouldn't it? I barely just started, while you had years to practice." She winked.

"So... Hannah, we heard you kicked someone's butt before. How does that feel?" Caitlin asked, she had a twinkling of excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, I sort of kicked my kidnapper arse, or more likely, blasted him off." Hannah replied proudly.

"And your ancestors', from your mother's side, descendant from an angel, while from your father's side, what dragon?"

"On mother's side, yes, but on father's side, it was more like a gift, which only be given to every first born of each generations."

"That explains a lot." Barry suddenly said. He had his left arm across his chest supporting his right arm as he put his thumb and finger under his chin, as if his thinking. Every heads in the room suddenly turned toward him.

"What explain a lot, Allen?" Harry asked. Barry, who suddenly realized that he just said his thought out loud, began panicking.

"Uh... Well, uh... Um, nothing. Carry on." Pursing his lips tightly, not wanting to spill more. The rest just shrugged it off, should they pursuit more, things might getting more awkward between Hannah and Barry.

"Ramon, aren't you forgetting something?" Harry asked Cisco, who was looking confused at Harry's statement. Then, his eyes lit, remembering something and left the room in a rush. A few minutes later, he came in, big smiles on his face, holding a case for a suit.

"Your brother asked me to design this for you." Cisco said as he handed the suit to Hannah. Confused as she took it in her hands.

"Cisco, what is this?" She unzipped it, looked inside and let a small gasps. "Oh my god. This. Is. Totally. Wicked!" Inside was a suit, almost similar to Oliver’s but it was white.

"I help too, just to let you know. Not only Ramon." Harry chimed in. Cisco rolled his eyes. Hannah lunged towards Harry, giving him a sudden hug, which nearly caused him to stumble backwards. He managed to balance himself, patting Hannah awkwardly at the back. The other three just watched in shocked. "You can let me go now." Hannah mouthed 'sorry' as the two broke apart.

"What about me, I mainly do the designs and all the hard works!" Cisco pouted. Hannah laughed while giving Cisco a hug.

"Sorry _Cissy_. I was so excited."

"What did you just call me?" Cisco squinted his eyes at the nickname Hannah given. She just shrugged. "Fine, I should call you _Izzy_. Seems fair enough." Everybody laughed. Just then, Oliver, Joe and Iris entered. Oliver approached Hannah with an apologetic smiles.

"Are you still mad?" Oliver asked softly so that only Hannah could hear.

"You're lucky I like this suit you asked Cisco to design for me." Hannah smiled at her brother.

"Good, because I have another news to tell you." Oliver turned to the whole group, "Everyone, meet the new member of team Arrow, my sister." The whole group gave out a cheer and some clapped. Hannah was speechless, all she could do was hugged Oliver while saying 'thank you' over again.

"Just so you know, your codename is Angel, you know because you're descendant from an angel." Cisco smirked at her.

"Sod off, _Cissy_." Hannah playfully shoved Cisco. The rest were laughing due to the new name given to Cisco.

"Well played, _Izzy_ , well played." Cisco stuck his tongue at her. The Queens left S.TA.R. Lab as soon as they can, in order to catch the midnight train back to Star City. All the way back, Hannah hadn't noticed it, she was grinning for ear to ear.

"Wipe that smile off your face. People will wonder why you were smiling like an idiot in the middle of the night. Get some sleep." Oliver told her while giving out a blanket to her. Hannah hummed in agreement. Taking the blanket from his hand, she closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder. She soon drifted to sleep, but still with a smile on her face.


	14. The First Night Out

Hannah couldn't wait to try her new suit. Oliver said she can follow them tonight, they were just going to follow one Malvis Elmron, a ringleader of an underground mafia. 'Staking out, pfftt— what's the fun in that?' Hannah scoffed mentally. Although Oliver did say she can join the team, but she wanted to do more than babysitting a criminal lord. She knew Oliver was trying to keep her safe, but she need to know how far her powers could go. While she was busy debating with herself, she hadn't noticed Felicity as she entered the room, clearing her throat. "Geez Fel, if my heart was weak, I could've died."

"Sorry. Stop being such a drama queen, nobody has die from that."  Felicity said, smacking her hand gently on Hannah's arm.

"Well, I wouldn’t want to be the first to die, now wouldn't I?" Hannah sarcastically replied.

"You know, I've been thinking for some time now on whether I should call you the queen of sass or queen of sarcastic. Whichever suits you?" Chimed Felicity. Hannah shot a small glance at her. Felicity ignored it, continuing her talks, "Are you ready for tonight's action?"

"Yeah, can't hardly wait." Hannah replied unenthusiastically.

"But, you don't sound like it. Why, what's wrong? Thought you said you can't wait to go on the field." Felicity gave a sympathy smiles as she said it.

"I do! Truly I do, but the thing is, not sure following a certain an underground dark lord is worth it. I want to try out my new powers, want to know how far it can go." Hannah sighed.

"I have you know that, whatever we're going to do tonight, it is VERY important. We need to catch him in the act if we want to put him behind bars. He has someone inside the police force, whenever there are police raids, he managed to dodge it. Every. Single. Time. You understand?" Felicity explained, while Hannah nodded. "Come on, who knows later you come across thousand thugs, then you can knock ‘em up." Felicity put out her hand around Hannah trying to cheer her up. Hannah smiled at her. Just then Oliver and John entered.

"Hannah, suit up. It's time." Hannah can feel butterflies in her stomach as soon as Oliver finished said that. As she and John were getting ready, Oliver handed her a black mask, just like his. "Here, figure you might want this." Hannah gladly accepted it.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" She exclaimed as she put it on her face.

"Now, your identity is safe. No one can know you. Except maybe your necklace, maybe it's better if you keep it safe, just in case."

"I suppose. Fel, I'm going to leave it here with you, if that's alright?"

"Yeah yeah, it's okay. Now go, three of you, go save Star City!" The trio stared at Felicity as if she had some kind of sickness or something. She sighed, "Never mind, forget I said that." Just as the three were about to walk out the door, Hannah turned around to Felicity.

"Fel, give my thanks to Thea for covering up for me at _'The Verdant'_. I promise I'll make it up to her, someday." Felicity nodded at her statement.

"Okay, everybody clear on the plan?" Oliver asked while crouching down behind massive piles of junk, getting ready to follow the criminal as they saw him walking out his club, or his lair to be exact. Both John and Hannah gave him a nod, the three of them trailed behind him silently in the shadow. Elmron then can be seen standing in front of a derelict building, looking around him making sure he's alone before he entered. Oliver suggested they should split up. He made John went around to the back, while him to the other side of the building and Hannah went in from the front.

As soon as she stood near the entrance door and peeked inside. There were a group of people, dressed nicely, standing around some sort of stage. She couldn't see clearly so she decided to take a few steps closer. She made her way to a nearby stack of chairs; from there she can see clearly what was going on. Just then, Elmron stepped out on the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Allow myself to introduce, I, Malvis Elmron, will be your chaperon for tonight. On this very night, I shall present to you a very special gift. Let us welcome our lovely ladies for the night." The crowds went wild as a group of young girls, bounded together, were forced onto the stage. It appeared to be some sort of human trafficking going on. Seeing the scene, Hannah was boiled with rage. She, carefully, stepped away from her hideout.

"Malvis Elmron, you have failed the city!" She roared at him, having her voice digitally altered beforehand. Hannah started to blast him with her wind power, but instead, to her shock, she managed to conjure her fire power. The crowds dispersed, shouting trying to avoid the heat. Everywhere people screaming can be heard.

"Angel! Stop!" Oliver shouted. Hannah finally realized what've she done, releasing her hand, stumbled onto the floor. "Spartan, take care of her. I will go after Elmron." Hannah sensed some tense in his voice, he was angry at her. She let a small sob as John dragged her outside of the building. Just then, Felicity was on the comm.

"Guys, what happened? Where's Oliver?" she sounded worried.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm bringing Hannah back." He answered short as he turned off the comm in his ear and pulling Hannah away from the building, before Oliver came back.

As soon as they stepped inside the den, Felicity can be seen pacing around the room, with her hands behind her back. Upon seeing the two entered, she ran towards Hannah, who now crying uncontrollably. She hugged her, while shooting a confusing look at John, demanding an explanation from him. Before he could said something, Oliver bursting into the room, fuming. He slammed his bow against the table, causing Hannah to jump.

"What were you thinking? Why don't you stick to plan? You could h—" Oliver yelled on top of his lungs, before he was stop by John by holding him back. He finally managed to calm himself down, still glaring at her. When he saw the tears in her eyes, he almost gave out, but he managed to shake it off as he felt he needed to teach her to follow orders. "John, would you please bring my sister home, for now." His voice was calm but sharp. John nodded as he pulled Hannah out of the room.

"What happened?" Felicity approached him as soon as John and Hannah were out of her sight. Facing him, she put both her arms on his chest; he responded by crashing his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"Not really sure, John and I, we went around the building, while Hannah was in front. After a few minutes, I could hear people were screaming, so I rushed inside, I saw Hannah. She—" He paused, reminiscing what he saw earlier, taking a deep breath before continue, "She managed to conjure her fire element and she was firing at the crowds." Felicity gasped at this, both her hands on her mouth, her eyes were widening with shock.

"Oh my god! She must have been so scared. No wonder she was shaking. Did she hurt anybody? Where's Elmron? Did he manage to get away?" Felicity's question came out like a bullet. Oliver smiled at her. She's always trying her best to cheer him up, most of the time she was succeed, with flying colors. This was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

"I don't think she hurt anybody, those people were just scared. Unfortunately, Elmron got away, might be hard to track him down, now that we know what he does, pretty sure he will go dark." Oliver said as he rubbed his forehead, thinking of ways to track down Elmron.

"Well, not so sure about that. I managed to clone his phone, while you three were there. Meaning, I can easily track him, no matter which hole he put himself in." Felicity let out a small smile indicating her victory. Oliver can't helped it, but a small smile escaped from his mouth. "Great, now that you are smiling, it is safe for me to say this. You should talk to Hannah about what happened earlier. I know she disobeyed you, but she's also afraid of what happened. It is the first time that she's out on the field, and first time her fire power went out, not to mention it was almost out of control." Oliver sighed at the end of her talk. "Just talk to her, she needs you. Please."

"Alright, I'll talk to her tomorrow morning. She deserves some rest after tonight." Oliver said before leaving Felicity to do her work, but not before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Meanwhile, at the Manor, Hannah was in her room, curling into a ball on her bed, weeping. The scene was playing in her head, again and again. She scolded herself, silently. Oliver won't allow her to be on the field anymore. With that in her mind, she finally went to sleep, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Next morning, Hannah was still in her bed, wrapping herself with her blanket, letting out small sobs. She couldn't get a decent sleep the night before. Every time she closed her eyes, the images of people screaming, running away from her power, came into her mind, waking her up suddenly.

Oliver was just outside her door, hesitantly trying to knock on the door, when he heard the muffled sobs. Feeling guilty suddenly went over him when he remembered that he got angry with her. He sighed and started knocking softly on her door.

"Hannah. Will you please open the door?" Silent. He waited for a while then he heard a muffled sound of feet been dragged across the floor, he was greeted by Hannah's tear stained face. "Come here." He said softly with both of his arms opened. Hannah directly flung herself to him, making her crying harder.

"I'm so sorry, Ollie! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried. Oliver put one of his hands on her back, one on the back of her head, comforting her.

"I'm sorry as well; I wasn't angry at you but rather upset because you didn't stick to the plan." She sniffled as Oliver said this. "On the other hand, I'm happy that you finally managed to conjure your fire element, although we might need to work on it." He smiled down on her; she returned the gesture by giving him a hug. "I was wondering though, how do you managed to do that?" Oliver asked after they broke apart.

"I'm not so sure. All I can remember during that time was feeling some kind of anger when I saw what that bloody Elmron did to those poor women, being dragged like animals. Of course I was just trying to blast him off, but instead, well you know." Hannah explained. Just then, her eyes were widening with shock. "What of Elmron? Did he get away?"

"Yes he did." Oliver sighed.

"Oh no. What have I done?" She gasped.

"Don't worry. Felicity managed to clone his phone while we were there. It will be easy for her to track him no matter where he is."

"Really?" Hannah face was lit. Oliver couldn't help but smile at her, just to cheer her up, nodding to her. "Phew, for a second there, I thought I might be the one that let the criminal get away."

"You kind of did, you know." Oliver smirked. Hannah narrowed her eyes, but she smiled in the end. "Come on, let’s go meet the others. Maybe we can start focusing on your fire element as well. We'll get John to do that." Hannah rushed into her room to change, then went downstairs to the dining room, grabbing some toast, before making her way to front door, where Oliver was waiting in the car.

As soon as they reached the front door, Hannah could feel her stomach turned. She felt embarrassed to face both John and Felicity after what happened yesterday. Oliver noticed her behavior, put a hand on her shoulder, giving a small squeezed. She smiled at him, facing forward, letting out a small huff and entered the room.

Both John and Felicity were busy talking, when the Queens stepped in, they didn't even notice. Only when Oliver cleared his throat they turned their heads.

"Err... Good morning to both of you." Hannah said, waving to them with slightly blushed cheeks. Felicity approached her, with smile on her face.

"Glad you're okay. I was beginning to think Ollie was going to abandon you or something." Felicity said jokingly, while she put her hand on Hannah's. Oliver rolled his eyes at her, making Hannah laughed. She then hugged Felicity and then moved towards John.

"Don't ever do that again, alright?" John said as they hugged. "I'm concern for your safety, don't hesitate to call us on the comm if something, or anything should happen. You understand?" Hannah just nodded; she couldn't trust her voice as she was on the verge of crying, again. As they broke apart, John wiped some of her tears with his hand.

"John, I was wondering if you could train Hannah with her newfound fire element."

"Sure." John turned to her to ask. "When do you want to start?" Hannah tapped her finger on her chin lightly, thinking.

"How about tomorrow? I've promised Thea to return to the club tonight. Supposedly, she has a date tonight with Rory... Ron... ‘ _what-his-face’_ bloke?" Hannah scrunched her nose trying to remember his name, scanning at Felicity asking for her help, where Felicity mouthed 'Roy' to her. "Oh right, 'Roy'!" The two men just managed to shake their heads at her. How someone so young can be so forgetful.

"Alright. Meet me at the usual tomorrow morning. Make sure not to work yourself too much. We wouldn't want something to happen during our training, do we?"

"Yes sir!" Hannah said as she giving him a mock salute, causing the room filled with laughter from others.

"Alright. I see you all tomorrow." John said as he picked up his jacket, walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Oliver asked John, and then turned to Felicity while pointing a finger to John, "Where is he going?"

"I believe John also have a date night, with the ever-so-mysterious Lyla Michaels." Felicity smiled as she said it. Hannah let out a whistle and cheered for John, causing him to roll his eyes before exiting the room. Oliver and Felicity chuckled. Oliver looked at his watch before muttering a curse.

"Hannah, you can stay here with Felicity. I have to go now as I as already late to a meeting with the mayor soon." He kissed her head, she smiled sheepishly at him. "Bye." Then he did the same to Felicity. Not long after that, he was gone.

Hannah let out a small yawn a few times. Felicity was worried.

"Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep last night?" She asked.

"Not really, every time I closed my eyes, I remembered during the time when my fire element went out of control, therefore I was afraid to sleep. Felicity gave her an apologetic look.

"Why don't you lie down on the couch? Don't worry, I'll be here for you in case you have a bad dream, I will wake you up." Felicity gestured her to the couch, she hesitated at first, but she couldn't fought the drowsiness that swept her. The minute she lied down, she instantly fell asleep, knowing that Felicity was next to her all the time.


	15. The Attack on Star City

Hannah spent her next few days, training with John. He mainly focused on her combat training. As for her elemental training, John had absolutely no idea on how to stabilize her power. When he was in the army, he thought he had seen it all. That was until he met Barry and other meta-humans. Again, he never thought his life could get any weirder, until the day when Hannah’s power started to manifest.

That night, the team decided to wrap it up early, celebrating the capture of Elmron, whom the entire time was hiding, without having any contacts with anyone whatsoever. His image was accidentally captured when he thought it was safe to step outside. What he does not know that Felicity had his face plastered on every police cars, on each member of the police members’ phones. He was spotted by a patrol car, on their way back to the precinct after finishing their rounds around the neighborhood. Elmron ran as fast as he could, knowing that patrol car couldn’t follow him through the alley. But his luck was soon run out, as a hooded figure stood before him. He tried to run back from where he came from, but someone with a gun pointed at him already blocked him.

“Malvis Elmron! You have failed this city!” said the hooded figure. Elmron collapsed on his knees, knowing he has been defeated. Two officers later came to where Elmron was tied up. One of the officers looked up and saw the hooded figure, standing on the ledge of the building, giving him a nod and disappeared soon after.

The team was having a small party, which only consisted of Hannah, John, Felicity, Oliver and Thea, which they celebrated at _‘The Verdant’._ (Hannah decided to dismiss her workers earlier that night, saying they need an early rest for all the hard works they had done.) They were chatting happily, when Hannah decided to bring something out. All heads snapped towards the youngest Queen, grinning from ear to ear, rolling out a trolley. On it was a homemade two-tier cake, laced with lilac fondant, topped with five little figures of the team. At the bottom tier, three female figures, which consist of Hannah, Thea and Felicity, with a tiny laptop, while at the top tier two male figures, which portrayed John and Oliver, both in their suits.

“Ta~da!” Hannah beamed as she stood in front of everybody, holding out the cake. Four pairs of eyes were to engross looking at the mouth-watering cake; they seem to forget that Hannah was still standing with a four-pound cake in her hand. Not until she started talking, “Uh, guys. Holding a big cake here, kind of heavy, a little help, if you please.” As soon as they snapped out of it, John was the first to rise from his seat and took the cake from her hands. “Thanks, John.”

“Where did you get this cake from? It looks amazing.” John said as he took the cake to the table, ready to cut it.

“Excuse me, Mr. Diggle, I’ll have you know, I baked the cake, decorated it, even made the tiny us, all by myself.” Hannah said, pouted, as the rest laughed. “I’ve spent hours making our ‘mini me’ because doing the tiny faces, tis’ not easy.”

“I’m sorry. I should have known better.” John smiled apologetically as he handed Hannah the cake knife and small plates. “Let’s cut the cake, pretty sure the rest of us are dying to eat your cake.” Hannah took the knife from him, flashing a victory smile at him, before starting to cut the cake.

“You people better not messing with my ‘mini me’.” Felicity said as she squeezed herself in between John and Oliver, “I really adore my ‘mini me’, especially those mini laptop and all. It’s sooo cute; I couldn’t bring myself to eat it.”

“Perhaps, _Felicity_ , I could put your ‘mini me’ in a jar or something, to preserve it, so that you can keep it, next to your workstation if you like?” Hannah gave her a sly smile, giving the whole team a good laughter.

“Ha-Ha. Very funny, _Elizabeth_.” Felicity punched her arm playfully as she said it. The rest of the night, they spent it with having small talks, enjoying each other’s company. It was almost three in the morning when they decided to call it a night, or in their case, morning. John was helping Hannah with the cleaning, while the others were down at the den, when John decided to strike a conversation with Hannah.

“Hannah, I was thinking, how about we should ask help from Cisco or Barry with your training?”

“What? Why? You don’t like training with me?” John could see sadness in her eyes as she said it, making him feeling a little guilty.

“No, Hannah, it’s not like that.” John said as he put his arm over her shoulder, comforting her. “I love training with you and have no problem with your combat training. It is your elemental training I’m worry. Now, I might be a soldier once, the best fighter in the team,” Hannah gave him a look as he said this, “well, the second best fighter, in this team, after Oliver that is” Hannah groaned with dissatisfaction as he continued “but I do not know how to help you with your power. With the help from Cisco and Barry, they might have some ideas on how we can deal with it.”

“Fine, I guess. I’m in a bit of a slump myself. I have been trying for days now, but still can’t manage my power properly. I almost burnt down a tree during my training yesterday morning.” She sighed.

“Good, they will be coming tomorrow afternoon. Better get some sleep soon, they might not seem like it, but they will train you hard.” John said as he walked out of the room, leaving a confused Hannah behind.

“Wait, what?” Hannah tried to catch up with him. “You already talked to them? How about the others, do they know already?”

“I told Oliver but he said to talk to you first. I told Cisco and Barry about it, but wait until I got a ‘yes’ from you to confirm it again with them, which I’m about to do it.” Hannah pouted, “Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Hannah rolled her eyes as the two of them walked out of _‘The Verdant’_.

“Good Morning, Star City!” Cisco beamed happily as soon as he and Barry entered the den. Hannah grunted when she heard Cisco joyful tone early morning as she only had less than three hours of sleep last night. Barry saw her condition, moved towards her to ask her condition.

“Sorry, he was somewhat cheerful today. Don’t know what’s got into him.” Barry started to apologize on Cisco’s behalf. “Here, I got you something.” He handed her a cup of her favorite beverage, “Its double hot chocolate, with a hint of mint leaf.”

“Thank you, Barry. I was kind of despondent this morning, but you brought something that can lift my spirits up. Thank you, once again.” Hannah gladly accepted his gesture. Seeing her smiles again after some times, made him fluttered. Cisco coughed awkwardly, to get their attentions.

“Alright Hannah Elizabeth, come now. Let us try and test your power. I want to know your progress so far.”

They moved to the abandon park where Hannah usually trained. They needed bigger space since Cisco needed to see how far Hannah’s power had developed since he last saw her. The two men began attacking Hannah simultaneously. Hannah managed to dodge few of Cisco’s attack, even managed to throw a few blows back at him. With Barry’s attacks, she could hardly dodge it, let alone trying to knock him down.

“Gentlemen, I believe we should take a break for a while.” Hannah said while she panted, reaching for water bottle that Thea had packed for her earlier. She scoffed at her pink water bottle; her sister always insisted that she should have pink-related or princess-related stuff, said that she must have something girly.

“What, you’re tired already? It is only been, what an hour since we started training?” Cisco said as he plopped down next to her.

“It is kind of tiring when you’re trying to ‘defeat’ the fastest man alive.” Hannah motioned towards Barry as she said this, making Barry chuckled.

“Sorry. I try to be as slow as I can for you.” Barry said with a gleam in his eyes. Hannah shoved him playfully, while Cisco just shook his head watching the two in front of him.

“Right, take five. Then we’ll start again. This time, we go one-on-one. Barry, you go first, as I need to assess Hannah’s ability before I can decide the next step.”

The trio spent most of their afternoon at the park. It was when her stomach started to growl then she realized it was getting late. She mentioned it to the two men, suggesting that they should head home soon, before Oliver started sending search party for her. Hannah invited both of them to stay at the Manor, but the two decided to return to Central City as soon as possible since they are needed at S.T.A.R. Labs in the morning.

After they bode farewells to each other, Barry and Cisco went straight to the train station, as Hannah was making her way to Big Belly’s Burger to get some dinner before heading back to the Manor. When she entered the restaurant, it wasn’t as packed as it usually was, only a few were standing at the counter, a couple of teenagers and a family, consist of two small children and their parents, were seating on the tables enjoying their dinner.

Hannah passed by the table with small children, one of them waved at her. She smiled at her and waved her back. The little girl giggled as she told her parents and brother. Hannah looked at the parents, smiled and nodding at them, the parents returned the gesture and continued with their dinner.

Just it was about her turn to be served, the building started to shake. Hannah turned around and saw that everybody was screaming. She saw the girl and her brother were crying while their parents held onto them. She couldn’t risk exposing herself, but couldn’t let these people alone. She tried to lead them out of the premise.

“Everybody, please calm down and follow me. We need to get out of here now. I’m sure help is on the way.” She calmly giving out orders, but inside she was trembling. She needed to stay calm for others’ sake. She managed to bring everybody out in one piece, she couldn’t be prouder. “Stay away from any buildings. Go to an open area. Call your families if you can.” The rest nodded their head before dispersed.

Hannah reached out her pocket, taking out her phone. She needed to call her family as well. Small tears had fallen as she was dialing for Oliver’s number. After a few rings, Oliver doesn’t answer; Hannah decided to call John next. She was in luck as John had answered as soon as he can.

“John! Is everyone alright? Are Thea and Ollie okay? I call Ollie earlier but he didn’t answer. I thought something had happened.” Hannah couldn’t stop her tears any longer. She doesn’t want anything to happen to them, don’t want to lose her family ever again.

“We’re all okay. How about you, are you okay? Where are you?” Hannah relaxed a little at John’s statement. She swallowed her tears before answered him.

“Yes, I’m alright. I was just getting some food at Belly’s Burger when all these started to happen.” She sniffled. She heard John let out a relieved sigh, followed by John whispering ‘she’s okay’, maybe it was to Oliver and Felicity.

“Could you make your way back to den alright?” It was Oliver, although his voice was calm, but Hannah could still detected some uneasiness.

“Yes, I think so.”

“Alright, come as soon as you can. Please be careful, try to avoid troubles, if you can.” Hannah hung up, walking as quickly as she could. She did pass by some people who were in need of help; she could not possibly just ignore them. When she’s certain that everybody got the help they needed, she finally made her way back to ‘ _The Verdant’_.

Hannah quickly changed into her outfit and was already standing side by side Oliver and John. She scanned the area quickly, calculating how badly the tremors had caused. Mostly tall buildings took a lot of damage, with lots of cracks here and there, but none of them were crumpled to the ground. Smaller buildings, mostly houses, were severely damaged. People were shouting, small children and women were on the ground, crying. Hannah felt tight around her chest; the sight made a single tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at Oliver and whispered ‘Ollie’. Oliver could hear her voice changed a bit.

“We’ll split up. Try to help as many as you can.” John took the path on his left as soon as Oliver said that. Hannah was about to go the other way when Oliver called after her, “Hannah, please be careful.” Hannah nodded and ran to help a couple of elderly just in front of them. Oliver stood for a while, watching her back before making his way into the madness that lied in front of him.


	16. Who was Behind These Attacks?

A few hours later, the team were still running around the city, giving a hand to whoever needed it, along with the SCPD under the command of Detective Lance. The ground shook multiple times, causing more damages to the buildings and houses every time it happened. The most part of the town that received most critical damaged was the Glade.

The team was confused as to what had caused such tremendous shock. It was until Felicity finally spoke through the comm, saying she found what appeared to be some sort of a huge machine somewhere underground tunnel. She couldn’t figure it out exactly what the thing was, Oliver decided to go and checked it out himself. Hannah grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“I’m going with you.” Hannah could see that Oliver tried to protest. Before he could say anything, she cut him off, “John could manage things here, Detective Lance is sending in more officers as we speak. Besides, you’re going to need someone to watch your back.”

“She’s right, I’ve got it cover it. Go!” John barked at him just before he ran, leaving the Queens, to help an elderly man struggling with his stuff as he tried to run away from the collapsing building. Oliver nodded slightly at her, before the duo ran toward an underground tunnel which led them an abandon railway. Felicity said the machine was just a few meters ahead of them. As they were walking along the railway, the duo readied themselves, just in case whoever was behind these attacks decided to linger around the machine.

Oliver and Hannah swept around the surroundings for a while, before making their way to the machine. As they get nearer, they got a clearer view of the machine, which appeared to be some sort of huge pounding machine.

“Ollie, what is that?” Hannah exclaimed. Oliver couldn’t answer her for he was stunned as well. Never in his life had he seen such machinery.

“Felicity, can you record this?” Oliver asked as he turned on his suit’s bodycam. He wanted everything to be captured so that Felicity can study at it later.

“Already on it. Now I’m comparing it with three companies that produce big machineries or use it.” Felicity’s voice can be heard through their comms as she typed frantically on her computer.

“Any luck?” Hannah realized she sounded impatient but at times like these, sure Felicity wouldn’t mind.

“Nothing match so far. I’m trying some overseas companies that based here in Star City. I’ll let you know if I find some matches soon.” Felicity disconnected herself from the call immediately before any of the Queens managed to give back any respond.

“I’m going to get a closer look at the device,” Oliver said as he moving towards the device, “while waiting feedback from Felicity.” Hannah was about to pull him back in protest when suddenly the machine started to pound the ground, hard, making them stumbling around. After a few seconds of hammering, the machine stopped, allowing them to stand, gathering themselves.

Just then, the comm was back on and Felicity was on the line, sounding more anxious than before.

“Oliver, Hannah.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “I found the company that once used the device, but it was shut down years ago, due to some accidents involving workers that were using it. Apparently, the machine were out of controlled, went berserk hitting some of the workers there. Most of them were seriously injured, but one had died, a man named Tristan Conner.” Hannah were shocked while Oliver could only stared out, listening to Felicity’s explanation.

“Fel, could you please look for any next of kin for Mr. Conner, I want to cover every possibilities. Please.” Hannah finally managed to find her voice.

“You mean, you want to rule out whether someone taking on revenge for Conner?” Hannah nodded at Oliver’s statement. “That is one of the plausible cause. Felicity, what was the company’s name?”

“Huston Trading Inc. I’ve sent the details to your phones and told John as well. He said he’s near there already.”

“Alright, we’re going—” Oliver was suddenly cut by Felicity.

“Wait, my uSS had detected something. Apparently, there are two more of said machines, one just had been activated, 20 minutes north of where you are now. One more, still dormant, just near the abandon park where Hannah usually trained. If you go now, you might be able to catch the culprit.”

“Ollie, you take care the one that had just been activated, I go to the park! That way we can save up time and hope that the culprit will be there.”

“No, I won’t let you go alone, it’s too dangerous.” Oliver shot a concerning look at her, grabbing on to her arm. Hannah shook her head as she removed his hand from her.

“We need to split up, otherwise, more lives could be in danger.”

“But—”

“Brother, please!” Oliver was shocked at her statement, she never had been this serious. He sighed, feeling defeated.

“Fine, but please be very carefully. If you think you couldn’t handle it alone, don’t engage.” Hannah nodded before she ran out, heart pounding thinking of what dangers might lurk around. Oliver watched as she went, before taking on another direction.

Hannah finally arrived at the abandoned park. Surely enough, she saw the same machine she saw earlier. She scanned around searching as she getting closer to the machine, just in case she wasn’t alone. After taking a good look at the machine, she groaned afterwards, realizing she didn’t know how to turn it off.

“Where’s the off button on this bloody thing! Of course there’s none. These baddies never make your life easier.” She scoffed. She never realized there’s someone standing silently behind her, wearing a hooded over his head. Not until he started to speak.

“Right you are, sweetheart.” Hannah was startled by the voice behind her, she spun around, ready to attack him, but he was faster. The man tackled her to the ground before she could do anything. They both struggled for a little while before Hannah could finally get a hold of Oliver, who was on the other line, feeling a bit worry when he didn’t hear anything from her.

“Hannah. Hannah, what is it? Are you in trouble?” He sounded impatient, looking at John, who were just arrived from his investigation of Huston building, but couldn’t find anything useful.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as soon as he saw Oliver looking agitated as he tried to talk to Hannah. “Hannah, are you there?” This time John tried his luck, but to no avail. They only heard the sound of grunting over a sound of static. They then decided to head for the abandon park instead of waiting.

Oliver’s heart was pounding like crazy. He tried to shake off the bad feelings, and prayed that nothing bad had happened to her. He cursed to himself silently, regretting letting Hannah to wander off on her own like that. When they reached the park, Oliver could see Hannah was struggling, fighting off a man. Oliver was boiled with rage, he loaded his bow, pulled it back, shot it and it got hit on the attacker’s left leg. The said man was screaming in pain. His eyes were widen with horror as he turned around and saw Oliver and John were armed.

“Let her go!” Oliver barked, already loading his bow with another arrow. The attacker slowly back away, before limping away from Hannah, and soon disappear from their sight. “Spartan.” Oliver motioned him to follow the attacker; he replied with a nod and dashed away, towards the direction of the attacker. “Are you okay?” He asked as he helped her up.

“Yes, I’m alright.” She winced as she stood, clutching her right ribs, “Peachy. Sorry Ollie, I failed to notice him standing behind me, and also I’ve failed to dodge his attacks.” Oliver put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

“That’s okay. You did manage prevent him from starting the last machine.”  Oliver helped her walk out of the park.

“But, won’t he be coming back to finish it? How are we going to stop the machine?” she winced as she walked, cursing to herself for not noticing the culprit presence, thus allowing the chance for him attacking her instead.

“Felicity called, said she finally managed to disable the machines. And she said and I quote ‘No machines, big or small, can’t defeat a Smoak.’ End of quote.” Hannah laughed at his statement before groaning, realizing she’s still in pain. Realizing Hannah’s circumstance, Oliver decided to carry her instead so they can move much faster toward _‘The Verdant’_ so she can be treated.

When they reached the den, Thea was there with her boyfriend, surprisingly, despite of Oliver’s disagreement. Hannah raised her eyebrow to her brother; he returned her gesture by giving her the look. The look that said ‘Don’t say anything or else I’ll drop you’. She giggled at his demeanor, while receiving strange look from the rest.

“I found something about Tristan Conner.” Felicity started as she was wrapping the bandage around Hannah’s body. “He was just got out from high school about two years ago. After almost a year of unemployment, he got a job at Huston Trading Inc., a newly open South Africa’s company, based here in Star City.”

“How about his family member, got any?” Oliver asked, his face showed some concern for Conner.

“His parents were both deceased. Mother died giving birth to him, father died due to heart disease, a few months before he graduate high school. No siblings, but he do, however, had an uncle from mother’s side, one Brian Fuller.” Felicity clicked on the keyboard, a picture of a man, brunette in early thirties, was shown. Hannah gasped.

“That’s the bloke that attacked me. There’s a tattoo on his right neck, it was the same tattoo. Not to mention that massive scar across his face.”

“Alright, send this picture to Lance. Tell him what happened, and that John was pursuing him as we speak. This could mean that Fuller was taking a revenge for his nephew.” Oliver directed Felicity, before turning to Hannah, “As for you, stay here until your injuries heal.”

“But—” She was about to protest, but Oliver gave her a piercing stare. Hannah knew better not to continue arguing when he’s in the mode. Instead, she sealed her mouth shut, only speaking when Thea or Roy asked about her injuries.

For the next 24 hours, the team, along with SCPD, spent their time hunting for Fuller. During his chase with John, he managed to shake John off him. Detective Lance had ordered a full manhunt as he was given a full authority to capture the responsible for the attacks alive. Every possible road was already blocked with police officers, making it impossible for Fuller to escape now. It won’t be long before he was capture and brought to justice.


	17. Family is All That Matters

Hannah, Felicity and Thea, even Roy, were anxiously waiting for any news. Last they heard was the police managed to spot Fuller, but he was too quick on his feet, therefore he once again managed to slip off. Hannah was getting restless, regretting that she’s in this condition where as she could join them, trying to pay back what he has done to her. She was almost at the door when Felicity pulled her back.

“Hannah, where are you going? You’re not well enough to walk around.”

“I can’t just stay put Fel. I’m going to join the manhunt, making sure that bastard get what he deserves for destroying the city, and hurting me.” Hannah was fuming.

“I got that. But if Ollie sees you, he will be pissed.” Thea tried to talk her out of it. “Come on, I’m sure they can manage to capture him, and he will get what he deserves.” Hannah let out a defeated sigh.

Just then, Oliver came through the comm, bearing good news. Fuller had been captured, after he was spotted, limping, not too far from Starling City Hospital. As soon as he saw a patrol car, he tried to outrun them once again but finally gave up due to the pain.

Cheers could be heard across the room. Hannah joined the team, forgetting her pain for a while.  As soon as they stopped cheering, Hannah groaned before lying back down. She just realized how tired she was, fighting off the drowsiness that swept through her, while waiting for Oliver and John to get back to the den. She decided to just close her eyes instead.

Hannah tossed and turned for a while, before slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she did that, the sunlight greeted her, making her frowned. After a while, she suddenly realized she was in her own bedroom, in her PJs but still wrapped up in bandages. Slowly and carefully, she swung her foot of her bed, wincing at even a slight movement. She had to drag her two feet to get through the door. As soon as she opened the door, Felicity was standing outside, ready to knock.

“Good morning Princess. How are you feeling?” beamed Felicity.

“Stop calling me Princess. I am fine by the way, although my rib is still killing me.” She huffed. “Where’s everyone?”

“Oliver, Thea and even Roy are downstairs.” Hannah raised her eyebrow at the mentioning of Roy’s name. “Believe me; I had the same reaction as yours earlier. I can’t believe Oliver finally approved of Thea’s boyfriend.” Felicity shook her head as said her statement, resulting Hannah to laugh.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs. I’m sure everybody is waiting for us to come down before they can start to eat.” Hannah said as she put her arm over Felicity’s shoulder, ignoring her come-n-go pain. Felicity beamed at her and did the same to Hannah. As the two girls were approaching the dining room, Hannah could distinguish the voices of her siblings, Roy’s and John’s, however, there was unidentified female voice can be heard as well. She wondered who this person could be.

“Felicity, Hannah. Come, there’s someone I want you two to meet.” John said gesturing to a woman next to him, as soon as both Hannah and Felicity entered. “Girls, meet Lyla. Lyla, these are Felicity and Hannah.” The said woman extended her hand to both of the girls, which they both gladly accepted.

“So, glad finally can put a face to such a beautiful name.” Hannah winked at both John and Lyla. Lyla laughed at her, while just John rolled his eyes. After the short introduction, everybody gathered around the dining table, to begin their breakfast. They chatted happily with each other, telling jokes and fooling around. Even Roy and Lyla had no trouble getting along with everyone else. Hannah smiled as she scanned the room, looking at the happy faces surrounding her. She was very gratified with what she had.

The next few days, the team, along with the citizens of Star City, decided to clean up the messes that were created during the incident. Clearing the rubbles of collapsed buildings was considered as though work, but with the help of everybody, the job could be done faster than expected.

They decided to close the club as the building took a lot of damages during the attack; half of the building was crumbled to the ground. The team’s den had no effect whatsoever as it was underground. They managed to salvage most of their possessions, especially Felicity’s super computer; Oliver’s sets of bow and arrows; and John’s weapons. They managed to obtain another secure location for the new hideout; a building, that what looked like a derelict office, had survived during the attacks with minor damages.

Hannah was feeling dejected she had to let go the club as she had enjoyed her time being the owner of ‘ _The Verdant’_. At least she could focus more in helping her brother and John cleaning the streets of Star City. From thugs and gangsters to drug lords and drug dealers; Star City’s very own vigilantes worked together side by side Star City’s finest to wipe them down. For the very first time, Hannah felt that she finally had somewhere she belonged.

After two weeks of the attack, the whole team, along with Roy and Lyla, decided to throw a small party for Hannah’s upcoming birthday. Hannah, on the other hand not knowingly what was going on, was sent by Oliver to pursue a certain thief, who was a good friend of John back went he was still a soldier. The plan was to keep Hannah busy, far away as possible from Queens Manor. After half hour of tailgating, the said thief finally made a pit stop, standing in front of a house (which was actually his house), ready to rob it. The plan was to let Hannah caught him in the middle of a robbery; and he bolted, letting Hannah to chase him around the city before he eventually managed to escape her.

 In the end, Hannah gave up chasing him. She realized it was almost dusk and was ready to head back to their new den, when suddenly Felicity texted her to go to the Manor instead. Hannah frowned, realizing that it would take her forever to reach the Manor. She couldn’t just take a cab, not while in her suit. After texting a reply to Felicity saying she would be late, she decided to walk instead, while trying to avoid other people as much as possible.

After forty minutes or so, Hannah finally reached the Manor, panting. She took a deep breath before pushing the front door. The surrounding was very still and it was very dark. She called out for her family, as well as the staffs, it was kind of unusual for the Manor to be this dark and quiet during these time. She walked into the main hall, still calling out for anybody. As soon as she entered the dim-lighted hall, figures suddenly jumped out from the hiding yelling out ‘Surprise’, in which she yelped in respond. She then realized it was her family standing in front of her, with Felicity holding a cake in her hand. Then it hit her, it was her birthday today! She closed he mouth, gasping silently, as tears of happiness escaped her eyes.

“Don’t cry, Hannah. It’s a happy occasion.” Oliver said as he walked towards her, wiping tears off her, planting a small kiss on top of her head.

“No, it’s not that.” She sniffled. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I’m happy actually.” Big grin plastered on her face as she replied. “I just couldn’t believe that anyone remember my birthday.”

“Now, why would we forget that?” It’s Thea’s turn to comfort her sister, giving Hannah a big hug. Hannah attention now turned to the center of the room. To her surprises, both the Lances were also present, excluding Sara, as well as everyone from S.T.A.R. Labs. She then joined everyone as they gave her hugs. Both Felicity and John approached her with her cake.

“Happy birthday, princess.” John said as he hugged her. “Sorry the cake wasn’t as beautiful as you once made.”

“Don’t call me princess.” She laughed, “That’s okay, John. At least the thought that counts.” She then turned to hug Felicity. In spite of everything bad had happened to Hannah before, it was good for her to finally have a night where she could be happy, surrounded by her friends and family. She decided that tonight was her second favorite moment; the first was when she officially became one of the Queens.

It was quite late when the party ended and the guests gradually leaving. It was nearing one in the morning as Hannah was getting ready for bed. Just as she was about to close her eyes, a soft knock on her door could be heard. Reluctantly she answered the door. It was Thea and Oliver standing outside, whereas Thea was holding a wrapped square box and hand it to her.

“Open it!” Thea exclaimed. She could've swear that Thea had intake too much sugar earlier. Confused, she took it and slowly unwrap the box. She was surprised when she saw their gift. It was a picture frame, with a picture they took earlier with everybody, at her party.

“When did you manage to do all this? I mean, we just took this picture no more than 30 minutes ago.”

“We got Cisco and Caitlin to distract you earlier, that’s when Felicity, Ollie and John slipped out to print out the picture, put a frame on it and wrapped it. Pretty cool, isn’t it.”  Hannah couldn’t help but smiled as she listened to Thea’s explanation. She gave them both a hug. “Read the inscription below it.”

“ _‘Familia est manime momenti’_. What does that mean?” Hannah asked.

“I think its Latin, means ‘Family is most important’ or something like that.” Oliver shrugged.

“Wow, look at you, you’re like a walking translator.” Thea said, sarcastically as Oliver ignored her while Hannah just laughed.

“I love it. It is the best gift I have received so far.” Hannah leaned closer to give each a kiss on their cheeks, while hugging the pictured frame closer to her. Thea and Oliver then bade their goodnight to her and went to their rooms, respectively. Hannah closed the bedroom door, put the frame on the night stand, next to her bed before climbed the bed and eventually fell to sleep.

The year went on as usual for the team, nothing really major just normal criminal activities, nothing the team couldn’t handle. As for the City’s reparation, it was going smoothly. It looked as good as it was before the attack. Hannah was sitting on a bench at the newly opened park. As she was absent mindedly looking around, a man dressed in a black suit approached her.

“Excuse me, miss.” Said the man, he removing his sunglasses. “My name is Agent Coulson, and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. We’ve heard stories about you, how you and your brother taking down bad guys. Would you like to join us?” Hannah looked at him skeptically, doubting every word he said.

“How do I know I can trust you? You could be a human trafficker, trying to sell me off, for all I know.” Hannah said with a raised eye brow, her hand was ready to attack this man in case he tried to do something suspicious. He saw that Hannah was tensed, he gave a small laugh.

“Feisty one, aren’t you. I can assure you that I mean you no harm.” He held out his I.D. to her. “Don’t worry, it’s genuine. I’m sure you’ve heard of us before, have you?” Hannah just nodded at him. “So, I would really like you to join us. We could really use someone like you to fight off the baddies. What do you say?”

“Can I at least think about it first? Beside I need to talk to my family as well, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yes, of course. You can contact me at this number.” Coulson gave her his name card. “I’ll be waiting for you answer soon, and hope it’s a positive answer.” He got up, nodded at her before putting back his sunglasses and walked away from her.

Hannah stared at him as he got further away. She shook her head in disbelieve. Did she just get recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D.? She did hear some rumors about said agency; she would love to join them. Sighing, she got up from her seat, walking back to her home with exciting news. Let’s just hope Oliver gave her the approval that she needed.


End file.
